53 Giving the Cops a Hand
by ARtheBard
Summary: The team travels to Portland to help stop a vigilante "helping" the police clean up the streets. But when they track him down can they stop him before he erases one of them from the face of the Earth?
1. Chapter 1

Two Thursday's after the terrorist attack Hotch calls the team into the conference room at 11. They grab their tablets knowing this means it's time for a case. Hopefully this one will deal with regular, normal, everyday psycho's, not terrorists bent on bringing down the government. Once everyone is settled, Garcia turns on the big screen.

"Lady and Gentlemen, I have for you just your run of the mill crazy creepy case," she announces.

"Thank God," Rossi states for all of them.

"Today, my frequent flyers, you will be going to the lovely Pac West city of Portland. The police there need our help tracking down a vigilante. He has- -"

Her words break off as Emily hurries into the room. "Sorry I'm late. Hope I didn't miss much," she says as she drops into her seat between JJ and Morgan.

Everyone at the table exchange looks of confusion. Morgan stares at his partner.

"What are you doing here?"

Emily shrugs, a sly grin on her face. "Well, this _is_ the BAU, right? Chief Hotchner's team? I'm pretty sure this is where I work."

JJ nods. "Yeah you do but what about the task force? All the paperwork and bureaucratic crap after what happened?"

Emily smiles at them all. "My work on that is officially done. I have been released to return to my job at the BAU."

Hotch sits forward. "Not that I'm upset to see you but I had heard you were offered- -"

"I'm where I want to be, Hotch. They can take their offers and shove them. You all were there for me when I needed you. When I couldn't trust anyone else I could trust all of you. The praise being heaped on me is shared with the six of you. And I've made sure everyone knows that. Yes, offers were made to me. But the only thing that sounded right for me was to be here." She grins. "Maybe that's proof that Doc Westfallen will never cure me."

Reid laughs. "I believe all evidence points to that being fact."

Emily winks at him. "Thanks, Handsome." She looks up at Garcia. "So, uh, if you want to continue, I think someone needs our help."

Garcia smiles and nods. "You bet your ass they do. As I was saying before Batman busted in," Emily chuckles, "a vigilante in Portland has struck twice so far. The first time the police brushed it off as a gang thing. But the second time they realized it could be something more and they want help before he escalates."

"Garcia, what exactly is the unsub doing?" Rossi asks.

Garcia winces. "Oh, I was so hoping you wouldn't ask. He sent a package to the police with a card that said simply, 'You're welcome.' When they opened the box they found this," she clicks the remote and brings up the next picture.

"Whoa? Are those hands?" Emily blurts.

"Yes. Both hands from a fugitive wanted for rape. His body was later found at his mother's house. The second package contained the same note and two hands from a man out on bail while awaiting his trial for murder. His body has not been found yet."

"Shit," JJ mutters. "Public outcry?" the former liaison asks.

"So far no but the police are worried if he strikes again and doesn't get recognition from them he'll go to the press himself."

"Most likely he will if he's sure he's doing the right thing," Hotch says. He stands. "Wheels up in thirty. I'm assuming the new girl has a go bag," he says with a smile towards Emily.

She laughs. "Yes, sir. And thanks to my wonderful wife, the clothes in it are clean."

"I knew I loved JJ for a reason," Rossi says thankfully.

Everyone laughs, feeling things click into place for the team. As they move to their desks to get packed to go, Emily sees a few envelopes on her desk. She grabs them and stuffs them in her briefcase to be dealt with later. As they start towards the elevator, JJ grabs her arm.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd be here today?"

"I didn't know I would be. When Harlan finally signed the paperwork releasing me I came right here. When I saw you all in the conference room I couldn't resist just walking in like I was running late," she admits with a smirk.

JJ chuckles. "You suck, Emily Prentiss."

Emily leans close. "Yes, I do. Sucked quite well last night if your screams were any indication."

JJ turns bright red and can't even respond as Reid and Rossi walk up to the ladies. Emily just keeps smirking as she gets on the elevator.

"Incorrigible, Prentiss," JJ whispers.

"Yep. And you love me for it," Emily reminds her.

JJ takes her hand. "Yes, yes I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Once the jet is in the air, Emily opens her case file to start looking it over. Morgan grabs it out of her hand.

"Oh, hell no, Prentiss. You've got 5 curious people on this plane wanting to know what's the final word on your task force."

JJ hits a button on her laptop. "Make it 6. Garcia texted me to buzz her in when we were ready to interrogate you."

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" Garcia hollers as she drops down into her chair. "Did I miss anything? Had to get a Monster."

"You haven't missed anything, Garcia," Hotch assures her as he and Rossi sit down on the couch.

"Good. Okay, Prentiss, you may speak now," the analyst allows.

Emily starts to laugh. "I missed this with you guys. I really, really did." She raises her hands. "So, what do you want to know?"

Reid sits forward. "I want to know about that bastard Cervantes."

Emily grins. "Why doesn't that surprise me? Needless to say, his credentials have been stripped and he is being questioned regarding letting Khali have free reign in the States. Turns out there are a few other questionable calls in his files, not least of which was his handling of the Myron Philippe case. Not only will he never work in a security field again there is talk there could actually be charges brought against him. If that's the case, he'll definitely do time in a Federal lock-up."

"Well, tell them if they need help interrogating him I'm available," Reid offers.

JJ just shakes her head in awe. "You really, really hate him, don't you, Spence?"

"Yes," Reid says, nodding vigorously. "He's hurt too many of us because he thought he was above the law. He's no better than the bastard we're going after in Portland."

JJ reaches across the table and squeezes his hand. "I agree."

"What's the official line going to be now that the reports are done and filed?" Hotch asks.

"Harlan will continue to be the media face for it. The official report is a task force made up of the FBI, CIA, Secret Service and Capital Police worked to stop a terrorist attack on the rail system. The attack on the day of the press conference will be handled as a secondary incident by members of the cell mad their main plot failed. The rushed nature of that attack is the reason it was unsuccessful."

Hotch nods. "Good story. How do you feel about that knowing how much work you put into it?"

"I hate that you all, Leroy and Ken won't get the recognition for what was done to stop that attack but for public peace of mind I'm okay with it," Emily admits. "The public needs to know we're working our asses off behind the scenes to stop these sorts of attacks but I don't think they need to know every detail. It would only cause fear and conspiracy theories." Hotch nods in agreement.

"Are you going to get any sort of recognition at all?" Rossi wants to know.

"Yes. We all are. At some sort of ceremony down the line we'll all get commendations and awards for what we did." She glances at the computer screen. "I put Garcia forward for special recognition for tracking down the false trails Brent had left implicating the whole task force."

"Oh, Emily, you didn't have to do that!" Garcia states, blushing.

"Too late. Done and approved. Had those false stories not been discovered Leroy, Ken, Noth and Wayans would have ended up in prison and the public would have been questioning if they could trust any of us. Expect a few more job offers, Pen. People in high places were more than impressed with your work."

"You cost me our analyst and I'll rethink you rejoining the team," Hotch threatens Emily with a grin.

Emily chuckles. "Sorry, Bossman."

"Any word on if members of this cell got away?" Morgan asks.

"From what we know so far, this entire cell was squashed. All members are either dead or in custody. Sadly, we know there are other cells out there and the people that would have known about those cells are the ones dead."

"If they ask you to help out again, would you go?" JJ asks nervously.

Emily takes her hand and gives it a kiss. She stares her wife in the eyes. "No, Jennifer, I wouldn't. Too many close calls this time. I might be too old to go undercover but I'm not too old to insist on being out there with my team. I couldn't send them out alone which means I can't be on that front line. I won't do that to you or our children."

JJ grabs Emily's head and pulls her into a deep kiss, ignoring the others around them.

"Awww! Too cute!" Garcia gushes.

JJ ends the kiss and stares into Emily's eyes. "Thank you."

"Emily, what's going to happen to Noth? I liked him," Reid notes.

Emily sighs and looks to the genius. "I do, too. He made a bad decision and it will haunt him the rest of his life. Career wise he's done at the CIA. But with his language skills my guess is he'll end up working for a government contractor and rake in the big bucks. He and I talked a couple of days ago. He really is sorry for what he did. He's young and believed Cervantes when he said it was for the safety of the nation to keep him in the loop. Add in career aspirations that Cervantes played on and Timothy really didn't stand a chance."

"You really hurt for him. That night in McLean I thought you were going to beat him senseless," Hotch points out.

Emily nods. "That night in McLean I _was_ going to beat him senseless. But people change and grow. I'm willing to believe he'll be a better man after that screw up. Now, had one of you all been hurt because of him it would be another story."

"Technically, you were hurt by him, kid. Doesn't that get to you?" Rossi pushes.

Emily shrugs. "For some reason no. Maybe…maybe because JTF-12 was full of people looking out for themselves I figured odds are I should have had at least one on my team with the same thoughts."

"How is Ken Farrelli doing? His shoulder okay?" Rossi brings up.

Emily nods. "He's doing good. Should just be in a sling for another 2 weeks. He's already fielding several offers and is even considering jumping to the CIA. He'll do well whatever he decides. And before you ask, Leroy Allen has applied for a transfer to the FBI. I sent an email to Jordan saying he would be a great asset for Counter Terrorism. I'm pretty sure it's basically a done deal but for the final paperwork."

"I wonder why neither one is staying in the Secret Service," Reid wonders.

Emily smiles. "They like the idea of continuing to fight the war on terrorism. And they know they are good at it so it seems right."

"And Wayans?" Morgan asks.

"He's where he has always wanted to be. He does a good job. Do I trust him completely? Hell no. But I trust that he does his best to put his team's safety and wellbeing ahead of his own personal agenda. That's rare for people in his position."

"Didn't you at one time say you'd knock the crap out of him if you ever saw him again?" JJ teases.

Emily grins and nods. "Yes. But, well, as I said people change. And he came through for me this time. So no need to beat him up. He still owes me dinner, though."

JJ nods. "Much better way to settle an old score."

"I think so." Emily looks around. "So, any other questions?"

"I have one! Ooo! Pick me next!" Garcia says.

Emily laughs. "Okay, crazy lady on the monitor is next."

"Crazy lad- -oh, you best watch it, Princess. What I want to know is were you planning to tell us about the special Presidential Medal of Valor you're getting or were you hoping we didn't know?"

"Son of a bitch…" Emily blushes. "Garcia! How the fuck did you know?"

"And why didn't we know?" JJ asks, miffed at her wife.

Emily sighs. "Because it's not right that I'm getting it. I'm still trying to get out of it. I was part of a team. If I get it all of you should get it."

"But it's about that last act," Garcia insists. "You know, shooting the bad guy, saving all the politicians, saving that little boy and his mother, keeping the first responders away from that last bastard. That was all you, Princess."

Emily shakes her head. "Nope, no way. Everything done was done as a team. Everyone was doing something to save lives. The only difference is cameras were pointed in my direction." She takes a deep breath. "The last task force I was on everyone was looking for glory, advancement, kudos. Not this time. This time it was truly a team working together 90% of the time. If one is hailed all should be hailed."

Hotch smiles. "Good luck trying to get the brass to see it that way."

Emily grins. "Yeah, so far it's fallen on deaf ears. But I'll be protesting it up until the awards ceremony."

"Well if no one has anymore questions, let me just say I'm damn proud of you, kid," Rossi states. "You are a heck of a leader and a hell of an agent. I was proud to work for you. I'd take orders from you any day."

"Here, here," Reid states, holding up his coffee in toast.

Emily chuckles. "Thanks. But I'm happy getting back to just being a little cog in the machine. My body is happy about it, too."

"So is your wife," JJ adds. "After all, what could possibly happen to you and your body on one of our cases?" she jokes.

"Uh, cliff jumping," Reid suggests.

"Getting hit in the head with a board," Morgan volunteers.

"Ooo, don't forget being beaten up by a cult leader," Garcia chimes in.

"And what about- -" Rossi starts.

"ENOUGH!" JJ says, laughing. "It was a sarcastic rhetorical question. No need to add to my gray hair tally."

Hotch stands. "So, we've got a long flight. How about we all relax a little? We'll brief an hour before we land."

"I'll keep working backgrounds and financials," Garcia says. "Should have something for you by the time you brief. Goddess of Quantico out!" The monitor goes dark.

Rossi and Hotch go back to their seats at the front of the plane. JJ lifts the arm rest between the seats, places her wife's arm over her shoulder and snuggles in for a nap before they get to Portland. Emily smiles contentedly and kisses JJ's temple.

"I love you, Jen."

"I love you, too, Em."

JJ soon slips off to sleep. Emily just revels in the chance to hold her wife in the calm before the storm of the coming case.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch sits on the arm of the sofa. "So, what are we thinking?"

Reid raises an eyebrow, "Most definitely an avenging angel on a mission."

Morgan nods. "Only problem is so far I see nothing to link the two that were killed together so we can't guess how he's choosing his victims."

"I agree with both of those statements," Hotch nods. "Unless Garcia comes up with a link in their financials or their backgrounds we can't get ahead of this unsub."

"What about someone affected by rape and murder?" JJ suggests.

"What do you mean, Jayje?" Morgan asks.

"Well, like a family member of someone who was raped and murdered who did not get justice for their loved one," she explains.

Hotch nods. "Possible." He nods towards the laptop on the table. "Get Garcia on the line." Reid hits the button that brings up Garcia.

"What intelligence can I impart to you my flying squirrels?"

Hotch grins. "You can remind me when your last drug test was."

Garcia grins. "I'll pee in a cup momentarily, sir."

The entire team bursts out laughing as Hotch rolls his eyes. "Why do I set myself up for it?" Garcia just winks at him. "Garcia, we need you to run a search on unsolved rape-murders in the greater Portland area. Go back 5 years."

"On it, sir. And I have finished the financial runs on the two victims as well as the 'this is their life' on their backgrounds."

"Excellent, Garcia. We'll let you know what we need next."

"Perfect. Zookeeper out!"

Hotch grins and shakes his head. "Okay, with that working, what else are we thinking."

"It seems strange to me that the rapist's body was left at his mother's house but so far the murderer's body is missing. Was it hidden on purpose or what? Is the unsub looking to make his kills someplace significant or are they places of opportunity that give him time to complete whatever ritual he has to complete?"

"Good question," Emily says, looking down at the autopsy summary of victim 1. "Rossi, you and I will go talk to the M.E. to see what he has to say. Morgan, JJ go speak with the mother of victim 1 and then- -"

Emily suddenly blushes and gets quiet. She slowly looks up to see everyone looking at her in amusement, even Hotch. He raises an eyebrow at her, a twinkle in his eyes.

"No, really, go on, Boss."

Emily shakes her head, chuckling. "Sorry, Hotch. Guess I have to get used to being that cog in the machine again and not the key in the engine."

He nods. "Understandable and no offense taken. As it is, I agree with your assignments so far. To continue, Morgan, JJ then talk to the fiancé of victim 2. Reid, you and I will head to the precinct. Get a geographic profile going. I know it will be thin with just two victims but maybe something will pop. After that, start looking for connects in the financials." Reid nods. "I'll get with the detectives and see what they are hearing from the press and even other criminals. If word has gotten out in the underworld of an avenging angel there will be plenty of nervous crooks. Rossi, Emily, when you're done at the M.E.'s office, head to the package store where the body parts were mailed from. I know the police have interviewed the clerks and pulled the security tapes but maybe you can elicit more information."

Emily nods. "Will do."

Hotch stands. "Let's hit the ground running and stop this man before he strikes again."

JJ frowns. "Uh, what exactly are the chances of that?" she asks curiously.

Hotch sighs. "Slim to none unless we get a lucky break. Expect more bodies but hope for the best."

JJ nods. "I thought so." Hotch goes back to his seat. JJ sighs and looks at her more experienced teammates. "What kind of lucky break could stop him?"

"Friend or family member outs him," Reid suggests. "Or he is caught in the act. Or his next victim gets away."

"So chance in a million type moments," JJ concludes. She opens the folder in front of her. "Here's hoping we win the lottery."

Rossi stands and pats her on the shoulder. "Here, here, kid."

Rossi heads back to his seat at the front as the rest of the team starts to prepare for their initial assignments.

* * *

Emily extends her hand to the older man in the green scrubs. "Dr. Meade? I'm SSA Emily Prentiss, this is SSA David Rossi. We're here to talk to you about 2 of your recent guests."

Dr. Meade slowly nods. "I can guess which two." After shaking both of their hands he runs his hand through his gray, neatly trimmed hair. "Damnedest thing I've seen in many years. First time I've performed an autopsy on hands with no body. Scarily, I've done body with no hands before."

Rossi nods. "I can't imagine it gets any easier to see from your side of the case than on ours. We've read the autopsy summaries but we'd like to get your impressions and opinions on them, too. You know, the things that can't make it into an official report."

Meade nods. "I get that. Well, let me start by saying unofficially this bastard is a sick fuck."

Emily chuckles. "Yeah, we tend to hear that a lot. And we always agree."

Meade grins. "I bet you do. You know, I followed a case in Seattle with a guy and his sister killing Santa's. Was that your team that solved that one?"

Rossi nods. "We helped the locals with it, yes, but it was a joint effort on the takedown."

Meade chuckles. "Very diplomatically put, Agent Rossi." He gestures and starts to walk down the hall. "Come down to my office. I have the full files pulled and waiting for you."

"What about the bodies and hands?" Emily asks.

"First victim and his hands are gone. The hands for victim 2 are in cold storage until his body appears."

"Can we see them before we look at your findings?"

Meade raises an eyebrow. "Suit yourself. This way."

He leads them into the autopsy suite. He goes to the wall of drawers and pulls one out from memory. Rossi and Emily step up on either side of the drawer and look at the two hands lying there like macabre statues. They study the cut patterns on the wrists. Rossi looks up at Meade.

"Hacksaw?"

Meade nods. "Yes. Though the initial cuts into the skin were done with a scalpel or similar sharp, thin blade. He switched to the hacksaw when he hit bone."

Emily frowns. "Any reason he wouldn't use the hacksaw the whole time?"

Meade shakes his head. "Cuts were done post-mortem so it wasn't to inflict undue pain or fear. Only thing I can think is he wants to maintain the edge of the blades as long as he can. Using the scalpel to cut through ligaments and tendons would create an easier path for the saw but, to be honest, it wouldn't prolong the life of that blade for a significant time."

Emily nods. "But…what about…a surgeon? Are these the types of incisions and cuts a surgeon would make during an amputation?"

Meade shrugs. "Not exactly like a surgeon but, come to think of it, someone watching one of those reality shows or documentaries might think this is how it's done."

"So a wannabe doctor," Rossi states.

"Or a failed doctor," Emily points out. "Maybe someone who flunked out of med school or had to drop out due to a crime that rocked his or her world."

Rossi nods. "Good thought. We'll get Garcia checking those records. Won't be a short list."

"I know. But maybe she can get an initial list and then we can go back and narrow it down if needed when we gather more information."

Rossi nods then looks at Meade. "I think we've seen enough here. Let's go take a look at your official findings."

By the time they leave an hour later Rossi and Emily are no closer to narrowing down a profile based on the medical findings. Sadly, they would need more bodies to expand their initial ideas. And that is not an acceptable option.

* * *

Morgan taps on the door of a home in a middle class neighborhood in Portland. The only sign that someone had been murdered here is a stray strip of crime scene tape in the garden. JJ stares as it ruffles a bit in the breeze as if taunting the agents about what it knows that they don't.

When the door opens she turns her attention to the man behind the screen door. Their files tell them Albert Peroles, Sr. is only 53 years old. Had she not known that JJ would have pegged him as closer to 70.

"Mr. Peroles? I'm Derek Morgan, this is Jennifer Jareau of the FBI. We'd like to talk to you about your son."

"He's dead. What more needs to be said?"

"We want to find who killed him, sir," Morgan explains.

The man's eyes narrow. "That boy was trouble from the day he was born. His mother always tried to help him; get him let off with warnings. He cost me my marriage and is driving his mother into an early grave. Best damn thing that ever happened to this family is that sick fuck being killed. So, Agent Morgan, if you find the man that murdered my son, you tell him I'll buy him a beer."

The man shuts the door in their faces. Morgan and JJ exchange a look then go back to their SUV. They lean against it, studying the house.

"We need to speak to the mother," JJ states.

Morgan nods. "Yep. But it won't happen while the father is home." He thinks a minute. "Let me call Hotch. Maybe we can get a unit to watch the house. If Peroles leaves they can let us know and we can get back out here to talk to her."

JJ nods, continuing to watch the house as Morgan makes the call. JJ bites her lip a minute as she thinks about what little they had just learned. As Morgan hangs up she looks at him.

"His mother tried to get him out of trouble all the time. Was dumping the body here a way to punish her for that?"

Morgan thinks a second then nods. "Could be. We need to see if the parents of victim 2 let the law take its toll on their son. If they did it would help us explain why there's no second body."

"But does it help us find the unsub?"

Morgan blows out a breath. "No. But it could help us convict him if this pattern holds."

"But only if we find him first. Truth is, the public loves an avenging angel," JJ says sadly.

"Yes, yes they do. Especially in cases like this where it looks like the law has failed to protect the public." He sees a patrol car pull up across the street. "Let me go talk to this guy and we can get over to the home of victim #2."

JJ nods and gets into the SUV. She can't help but wonder if one of her kids did something wrong would she have the guts to let them pay for it…or would she be like Mrs. Peroles and try to get them off? Her mind says she'd let the law work but her heart says no way in hell would she let her kids end up in the system.

"Sometimes it really sucks to know what we know," she mumbles as Morgan gets in and drives them to the next stop on their list.

* * *

Reid steps back from his map and sighs. Not surprisingly, the only place the two known victims share is the local lock-up. Peroles very rarely held a job. Victim 2 Marvin Tildes worked in construction which left big gaps in his employment history between jobs. But neither man had ever applied for public assistance.

"What put you two in the unsubs sight?" Reid questions as if the map would answer him. He pulls out his phone. "Garcia, is there a local crime beat or magazine?"

Garcia wheels to a different computer and starts to type. "In the local paper they do list crimes of significant nature and, who good call Reid, both of our victims appeared in them."

"On the same day?"

"No, one week apart."

"Exactly 1 week?" He pushes.

"Yes. Both crimes appeared on a Wednesday."

Reid nods. "Good. Can you pull up yesterday's crime beat? It's a long shot but it's worth a look."

"Got it, Boy Wonder, and it's on its way to you now."

"Perfect. Thanks, Garcia." Hotch walks in as Reid starts to type.

"What do you have?"

"Maybe something maybe nothing." Reid tells Hotch about the thin lead. Hotch nods.

"Run with it for now. Maybe we can get ahead of this guy."

Reid nods and starts to scan the list of crimes for ones that might attract the attention of the unsub.

* * *

Emily shakes the hand of the store manager, who looks extremely nervous.

"Look, Agent, I swear we didn't know what he was sending. I told the cops that, too. We don't look in the boxes just ship them, you know?"

Rossi nods. "We understand. Did it seem odd that they were mailing something to a local police station?"

"No!" The man is agitated and nervous. "Heck, I didn't take the package but if I had I would have just assumed they were mailing evidence and didn't want to be caught up in a case. It just isn't our job to question why, man, we just mail the shit!"

Emily had been studying his actions. Her eyes narrow. "He's been back, hasn't he? He warned you not to say anything to us, right?" The man blushes but doesn't answer. She steps into his personal space. "Look, just answer yes or no: did he threaten you somehow?"

The man wages a war within himself before answering. "Sort of. I mean, he didn't really threaten me just told me that if I kept my mouth shut I would be helping society. All I could think was if I _did_ talk my hands would be mailed to my family or something." He sighs and stares at the ceiling. "I'm sorry…I was…scared. What the hell is he going to do to me?"

"Hopefully nothing," Rossi says. "We'll get someone to keep an eye on you until he's caught."

"Right. Sure. In all the TV shows the witness is promised that and then ends up a floater."

"That's TV. This is real life and it's a lot more boring than you would believe," Emily tells him, her thoughts briefly flashing to the task force she had been on and some of the cases the team had solved. Well…it's sometimes more boring than TV would have you believe.

Rossi steps away to call the precinct to arrange protection for the manager. Emily stares at the man.

"Please, you were up close to him at least once: is there _anything_ more you can tell us about his looks, his mannerisms, anything?"

The man thinks a second then shakes his head. "It was dark when he approached me."  
Emily rolls her eyes. "He approached you last night?"

The man nods. "As I was getting in my car. He just…appeared out of nowhere. Like a ghost. His voice was gravelly but I think he was making it that way. It was…scary. I tried to turn towards him but he said not to. He told me to keep quiet and I'd help society."

"Did he levy a threat against you?"

The man looks down in shame. "He didn't have to. I was so fucking scared I just swore I wouldn't say anything to anyone."

Emily nods. "I understand and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. But promise me if he shows up again you will call us."

The man blanches. "Is…Is that a possibility?"

"A slim one. He knows we know about this store so he will probably go somewhere else next time. But just in case," she hands him her card, "call me if he shows up."

The man nods. Rossi walks back over. "A unit will be here when you close for the night and will follow you home. They'll also come when the store opens. Be vigilant and trust your instincts."

The man just nods rapidly, his pulse beating a steady rhythm in testament to his fear. Emily and Rossi step outside.

"We need to see what other stores around here have security cameras and which ones see the street parking."

"Yep. I'll call Hotch and tell him about this potential lead."

Rossi nods and leads the way to the first business they need to speak with.

* * *

"Mrs. Tildes? I'm SSA Jareau, this is SSA Morgan with the FBI. We have a few questions for you about Marvin."

"Marvin is dead and good riddance, Agents."

JJ studies the nicely dressed woman. The clothes and mannerisms speak to someone who cares about the world around her and her appearance in that world.

"Ma'am, we are doing what we can to find the man that killed him and- -"

"I understand what you are doing. I just don't care. We washed our hands of him long ago. You can only handle a broken heart so many times before you just give up. We knew it was only a matter of time before he killed someone or someone killed him. Turns out it was both of those scenarios. Now we can live in peace, not having to worry about when the call will come."

JJ sighs. "So can I assume you all didn't have much contact with him or his fiancé before he was killed?"

"Haven't talked to him in over 2 years. Didn't even know she existed. Considering his past 'relationships' if you can call them that she is probably a trampy whore no better than him."

"I see. Is there…anything you can tell us that could help us find his killer?" JJ asks pointlessly.

"Only that when you find the person who did it I'd like to help with their defense fund. He did for the world what the police haven't: made it safer from people like Marvin."

"Right. Well, thank you for your time," JJ says, ending the interview.

In the SUV she glances at Morgan. "Have you ever seen a woman so…so cold before?"

Morgan nods. "Yeah, I have."

"Damn. I mean, the father of the reverend in New York had written off his son but you could see in his eyes there was a still a hint of care. But this woman…she's really just cut him out of her heart. I don't understand how a mother could do that."

Morgan reaches over and takes her hand. "And I hope you never find out," he says sincerely.

JJ manages a smile. "Thanks."

He puts the SUV in gear and goes off to try to interview the fiancé of Tildes.

* * *

It is 5 PST before Rossi and Emily show up at the police station. They sit in the parking lot as Hotch addresses a crowd of reporters.

"I know the unsub, meaning unknown subject, sent each of you a letter trying to justify his actions. Bear in mind, regardless of what he thinks he is a murderer. This country's law system does not condone vigilante justice. Rest assured the Portland Police Department has done everything they can to find this individual and arrest him. If the public has any idea who this man is we encourage them to call so that we can stop him before anyone else is killed. Thank you."

He turns and walks back into the building as reporters start to hurl questions at him. Rossi and Emily wait until the reporters accept they will get nothing more and start to disperse. As they make their way into the building a woman jogs up to them.

"I know you! You're that agent that stopped that bomber in front of the Capital!" she says to Emily.

Emily blushes. "Excuse me, ma'am. I need to get inside."

"Any chance I can interview you and- -"

"No," Emily states forcefully and continues into the building.

The reporter doesn't take the not so subtle hint and follows. "But it will be a great piece! How a woman was able to stop- -"

Emily spins towards her. "The terrorists were stopped by a team, not an individual. Don't ever forget that."

The woman tries to follow but Emily walks into the conference room the team is using and shuts the door in the lady's face. Rossi grins at her.

"Welcome to my world, kid."

Emily grunts. "You can keep it."

Rossi just chuckles. He sees Hotch studying the two agents and gives him a nod that says he'll explain later. Emily sits down and pulls out her laptop to start getting her notes in order.

* * *

"He was a GOOD man!" the woman screams through her tears.

JJ nods and pats her on the back. "I understand. I can't imagine the pain you are feeling."

"He took care of me and never meant to hurt nobody. He ain't like they saying!"

"I'm sure he wasn't," JJ agrees as she rolls her eyes at Morgan.

He fights a grin as he sits forward in his chair. "Ms. McGhee, did he mention anyone that had him concerned? Maybe that had followed him or accosted him at any time?"

"No. Nothing like that. Only person he didn't like was that scum of a defense lawyer he was assigned. Bastard basically said Marv should just plead guilty and go to jail. But that ain't right!"

Morgan nods. "I see. So he didn't kill a man?"

"Of course he did! But that bastard grabbed my ass! Marv was just protecting me! He was always defending me. He was a real gentleman!"

"I'm sure he was," Morgan says kindly. He hands her his card. "If you think of anything that can help us find who did this please give me a call."

She nods. "Thanks. You're nice." The agents stand to leave but she stops them. "Hey, maybe you can help me some."

Morgan nods. "I can try."

"Marv had, like, $100 on him when he died. Any chance you can get that for me? Marv would want me to have it."

JJ has to turn her head to hide her grin. Morgan takes a quick breath. "Uh, the police have all his things in custody as part of the case. I'm afraid that includes the money."

McGhee's lips pout. "Bummer."

Morgan just nods and follows JJ out of the house. In the SUV JJ looks at him and starts to chuckle. "Guess you're not as helpful as she thought you'd be."

He grins. "Yeah. Bummer."

They make their way to the precinct to catch up with the others and start to weed through leads and case files. Though the team works until nearly 9 PST (midnight their time) they are no closer to a profile when they call it a night than they had been when they started.


	4. Chapter 4

As they walk into their hotel room, Emily stretches her neck. "I had almost forgotten what it was like to start in one time zone and end in- -"

Any further thoughts are erased as JJ pins her wife to the wall, giving her a deep, probing kiss as her hands roam the toned body of the brunette. When the kiss finally ends, Emily can barely stand.

"I…I…what's my name?"

JJ grins and kisses Emily's neck. "You are Emily Elizabeth Prentiss: agent, mother, sexiest fucking wife in the world."

Each word had been punctuated by another kiss closer and closer to Emily's ear. Finally she sucks the lobe into her mouth. Emily moans again, her legs starting to shake. JJ nuzzles into her wife's hair, loving the effect she has on the older woman.

"Three cases…I went away on three cases without you, Emily." She sucks in the lobe again, giving it a gentle nip. "I felt so alone without you."

"Two were…technically…just…oh, God…extended consults," Emily mutters.

"Three. Cases. Without. You." JJ insists, planning on making up for lost time.

Emily lifts her arms as JJ works the woman's red shell up and off. Her mouth immediately goes to the pert globes hidden by red satin.

"Oh, Jen…please…no teasing…need you…now…"

With a flick of the wrist, Emily's bra is undone. JJ lets the bra fall to the ground. "And you shall have me, Emily."

She sucks one breast as a hand plays with the other. Emily moans, her hips thrusting towards her wife. JJ's free hand has undone her wife's slacks. As they slip to the ground, JJ pushes her hand into red silk underwear. Emily thrusts hard against the invasion, wordlessly begging for more. She steps out of her pants and spreads her legs.

"So ready for me, Emily."

"Yes…ready…yes…"

JJ starts to kiss her way down toned abs. She twirls her tongue around Emily's navel, loving the desperate mew it draws from the tall, quivering woman. She uses both hands to slowly draw the panties down her wife's muscular legs. Emily steps out of them. JJ sits back on her heels a moment, staring at the beauty in front of her clad only in ankle boots and socks.

"So fucking beautiful," JJ says lustfully.

Emily tangles her fingers into JJ's hair. "Jen…suck me…please suck me," she begs.

JJ leans forward, her nose nuzzling into dark, neatly trimmed curls. She slowly draws her fingers up the insides of Emily's thighs. Her left hand trails around the outside the leg, gripping the hip and pulling Emily out at an angle to open her up more. Emily leans against the wall giving her wife any access she wishes. JJ slowly brings out her tongue and lightly draws it over Emily's clit. Emily inhales sharply.

"Oh! Yes, Jen! Please…just take me! Please! Make me yours!"

JJ smiles. "Mine," she says as she sucks in the clit and thrusts two fingers up into her wife.

"YES! YOURS! ALWAYS YOURS!"

With just a few thrusts and sucks, Emily is rocked by a powerful orgasm. JJ catches her wife and guides her to the ground. She then lifts Emily's legs up over her shoulders. Emily can only moan as JJ's mouth moves to the wet mound between those powerful legs.

"Mine. And I'm not done yet."

Her tongue dives in deep as Emily's hips thrust. After a few seconds, JJ pulls her mouth away.

"Play with those tits, Emily. Help me make you come."

Emily can only moan…and obey. JJ slides a hand into her own pants as she watches Emily pull and tug her hard nipples.

"So fucking hot, Emily."

Emily just locks eyes with her wife as the blonde's mouth descends once more to the epicenter of her wife's desire. She tongues, nips, sucks and then adds her fingers into the mix as she works Emily up into an even more explosive orgasm than the last one.

"FUCK! YES! YES! YES!" Emily screams as she comes again and again.

Finally the last of the aftershocks subside. JJ carefully lowers Emily's legs and moves to straddle her waist. She leans down and stares into brown eyes that are half-closed.

"I love you, Emily Prentiss."

"Yeah…you…love…too…" Emily pants.

JJ chuckles proudly. "God, I love when I leave you speechless." She leans over and gives Emily a deep kiss, loving the moan she gets when Emily tastes herself. She leans up. "Shower with me?"

Emily just nods. JJ slowly stands. She teasingly removes her clothes, watching Emily's breathing start to catch once more. Finally she is naked. She lifts each of Emily's legs and removes the boots and socks. She extends her hand to her wife.

"Come with me, baby."

Emily takes the hand. "To the ends of the Earth, Jennifer. To the ends of the Earth."

JJ smiles and pulls her wife up, leading her to the shower where Emily proceeds to rock her wife's world the ways hers had been rocked earlier.

* * *

When her phone rings in the middle of the night, Emily tries to grab it from the nightstand. It takes her a second to remember her head is at the foot of the bed. She grins as she thinks about why while resituating herself so she can grab the phone.

"Prentiss," she answers, as she trails her fingers through JJ's blonde locks.

"We've got more hands," Morgan tells her.

Emily glances at the clock. "Now? It's 2:47 in the morning. Who's delivering packages now?"

"Box was left on the hood of a police car. Bomb squad x-rayed it and saw the hands. They called the lead detective who called Hotch. He wants you and I to go take a look at everything before they move it."

Emily sighs. "Right. Meet you downstairs in 10."

"Gotcha…porn star," he adds with a chuckle.

Emily grins. "You're just jealous. See you in the lobby." She hangs up and leans over to kiss her wife' neck. JJ just grunts. Emily smiles. "Kind of proud I've knocked you out this hard. Damn, I'm good."

She gets up and quickly rinses off in the shower. She leaves a note for JJ (who still hasn't woken up) and goes downstairs to meet Morgan so they can figure out who their unsub has killed this time.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, is this guy on a spree or what?" Emily asks as they drive to the station.

"Presents that way but he's mission-based so that means he's really taking the time to pick the right victim."

"As soon as we get a name we can check out the police beat idea Reid had to see if it pans out."

"And then what? Warn all those criminals to be careful?"

Emily shrugs. "Seems like it's all we can do. I mean, yes, they are scum of the earth but they deserve justice, too. Right?"

Morgan nods. "Right. But if Hotch didn't make a good case to the press tomorrow's headlines will be demanding sainthood for this guy."

"No shit."

After a few minutes in silence, Morgan glances at her. "Teasing aside, things are good for you and Jayje?"

Emily smiles, her eyes lighting up at the thought of her wife. "Yeah, they are. We've had time at home to get things square with us. I know I was wrong to leave her and the kids. Especially the kids. But she knows she was wrong to let me push her away. She, more than anyone, knows that when I hurt I shove those I love away. Hurts her that she let pride and anger mask that knowledge." She glances at her best friend. "She swears never to let it happen again and has made Pen promise to smack her if she does forget."

Morgan chuckles. "That's my Baby Girl."

"Yeah, well, can you promise to smack me upside the head if I push Jen and the kids away again?"

Morgan nods. "I can. Because I am 99.9% sure I will never have to do that."

She reaches over and squeezes his hand. "Thanks, Derek."

"Anytime, Emily."

They see the lights illuminating the crime scene. Emily sighs.

"Show time."

"Yep."

Morgan parks and the two agents make their way to the cordoned off area. After flashing their credentials they go over to Detective Raul Ortiz. He shakes his head at them.

"Sorry to pull you out in the middle of the night but Hotchner said you all like to see the scenes fresh if you can."

Morgan nods. "True. Has the box been opened yet?"

"Nope. Print techs have dusted the hood of the cruiser but who knows how many people have touched it. They'll wait and process the box after the hands have been removed."

"Okay." He looks at Emily. "Let's take a look, Prentiss."

Emily nods and the two of them approach the cruiser. Emily scans the area.

"We've got camera's up the ass around here."

"Yeah, but if he's wearing that wide-brimmed hat again they won't be much help."

"True. Who knew Indiana Jones would turn into an avenging angel."

Morgan chuckles and starts to scan the car. "Placed the box dead center of the hood. He wanted to make sure it would be seen for what it is and not written off as something someone left behind."

"Yep. He's proud of what he is doing and he won't quit until we stop him."

Morgan thinks a moment. "Or until he finally takes out the real object of his anger."

Emily frowns. "What if he can't?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if he was waiting for justice for himself or a loved one but the suspect died before trial?"

Morgan considers this a moment. "Then this is his way of making sure no one else misses that closure he lost. I like that idea. Problem is how would he know if the man he has killed is really guilty? He's playing judge, jury and executioner for someone that may or may not be guilty."

Emily nods. "Except the first two victims had previous criminal records. Maybe he assumes that history is enough to make them guilty of their current crime."

"Could be. So, should we let the CSI's in?"

Emily nods. "Yeah. Let's wait until they remove the hands so we can see if anything in their state gives us any ideas."

Morgan nods and signals for the evidence team to come in. After doing preliminary work on the box, one woman carefully cuts open the top of the box. As she opens it up they see a flicker of confusion in her eyes. As she extracts the hands and lays them on a mat the agents see why.

"Those are women's hands," Emily states unnecessarily.

"Yep," Morgan agrees.

Their unsub had just thrown a major wrench in the preliminary victimology.

* * *

Emily is on her third cup of coffee when the rest of the team arrives at the police station. JJ runs a hand over her wife's head.

"You get any sleep?"

"Nope. I plan to grab Morgan later so we can go to the hotel and go to bed for a bit."

Reid grins. "Great! Was hoping you two would finally make it official."

Everyone laughs as Emily just shoots daggers with her eyes at him. Hotch walks up to the main murder board.

"A woman?"

Morgan nods and tosses a folder on the table. "Yeah. Norma Stiles. Long time prostitute and drug user. When she needs a fix and doesn't feel like, uh, earning it, she'll beat a John and take his money, license and, if he has one, wedding ring. Police have 3 people willing to testify but figure there are probably more who don't want to admit it."

"I don't blame them," Rossi says.

JJ grins at him. "Speaking from experience, Rossi?"

Everyone laughs as he glares at her. "Someone had a good night last night. TOO good," he mutters.

JJ just winks at him as Emily blushes. Hotch shakes his head in amusement.

"Did she appear in the crime beat section Reid and Garcia found?"

Emily nods. "Yes, she did. We also emailed Garcia to see if there are any instances where Stiles was accused of murder but that search turned up nothing. So far her crimes don't seem as, for lack of a better word, serious as the ones the other victims were accused of."

"So then why her when there are so many others more worthy of this type of revenge killing? Are we back to the 'personal to the unsub' angle?" JJ asks.

"That's what it's beginning to feel like," Hotch replies. He looks at Reid. "Get her life on the map. We need to know if she crossed with the other victims somewhere. It may be the paper or it may not be. Let's not get too caught up in that theory since it is so early in the investigation. The rest of you: financials. Where were these people spending money."

"You mean other than bail bondsmen?" JJ asks sarcastically. The other agents freeze and stare at her a moment. JJ raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"JJ, find out who secured their bonds every time they were arrested. It's as long a shot as any but we're going to check it out. If it's multiple agents, find out who works for them or who their bank is. Also if any have any loans out that would be in jeopardy if the crooks bailed."

JJ nods. "Uh, right. On it now."

She leaves to go get the court records which would have that information. Rossi sighs and states what everyone is thinking.

"This may be one of our toughest ones if we don't find what puts them on the unsubs radar. If it's just the crime beat listings he could be after any of them."

"True," Hotch agrees. "Until we can narrow down the profile I'll see if I can get that listing pulled from the papers. It's a long shot that we'll get that cooperation but I'll try."

As Morgan, Rossi and Emily start of the financial histories of the victims, Hotch steps out to make a call to the local paper. Reid starts to plot points on his map but soon knows it will not prove helpful. There just didn't seem to be an overlap in the life of this woman and the two men who were killed. He shakes his head as he continues to plot points.

* * *

JJ raises her eyes at the huge stack of papers the court clerk hands her.

"You're serious? For just three people?"

The clerk rolls tired eyes. "Honey, that's just Tildes. We're still pulling the other two."

JJ nods. "Ah. Of course. Got a desk I can borrow?"

The clerk gestures to a desk covered with file boxes, staplers, and other extra office supplies. She clears off a small area and starts to go through the information on who posted bail for Tildes over the last 13 years. She shakes her head.

"A waste of damn money if ever I saw it," she judges.

When the clerk walks over with an equally large stack she sighs. "Stiles?"

"Yep," he answers. "Peroles doesn't look to be as large. Might be a page or two less," he jokes.

JJ chuckles and rolls her eyes. "Gee, lucky me."

"So, what exactly do you do for the FBI? Just work like this?"

"Sort of. We're profilers. We look into the lives of victims and into the way they were killed to figure out who killed them. Once we know the why and how it usually isn't long until we know who."

"Ah, cool. So, like, it's just grunt work."

JJ thinks of some of the situations they have gotten themselves into. She can't help but smile. "Yeah, just boring old grunt work."

"Cool. Well, let me grab you the stack on Peroles. If you need anything else give me a yell."

JJ nods. "Great. Thanks."

* * *

Hotch hangs up and takes a deep breath. He already knows the answer but he decides to ask anyway. He pops his head into the conference room.

"Prentiss? Got a second?"

Emily nods and follows him down the hall to an empty room. She frowns at the strange desire for privacy.

"If you're making a pass at me I hate to tell you but I'm happily married," she says to ease the tension radiating off of him.

Hotch manages a grin. "If only it were so easy. The editor-in-chief of the paper will pull the crime beat page for the next edition if you allow one of his reporters to write an article on you."

"Oh, for fuck's sake."

"Yeah. He said she approached you about it but you were less than courteous in your answer to her."

Emily pinches the bridge of her nose. "I refused her request and told her it was a team effort not the results of just one woman. And I stand by that Hotch. I won't give her the interview. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I asked even though I would rather you not give it. The choice was always yours and there's not a damn thing wrong with your answer."

Emily nods gratefully. "Thank you."

He nods and the two head back to the conference room. Morgan looks up as they walk in.

"All okay?"

Emily nods. "Yep. Someone was trying to get me to steal Rossi's title of media darling. I didn't have the heart to do it to the old guy."

Rossi laughs. "Gee, thanks, kid."

Reid turns and looks at Emily. "Emily, if it's not there can it be somewhere else?"

Emily thinks a moment then nods. "Sure. Which could mean it's always been in the same place just hidden from the naked eye."

Morgan drops his pen to watch the mindmeld. Rossi just rolls his eyes and goes back to his papers. Hotch watches, a small smile tugging at his face.

"So if it's not where we looked we have to look where we didn't look and see if it's actually somewhere else just looking like it's not there," Reid states.

Emily nods. "Exactly. Need help with it?"

Reid frowns. "Not yet. I'll know as soon as I know where to look for what's not there."

"Okay. Well, let me know," she offers.

She sits down and starts back on the financial statement she was deciphering. Reid starts…whatever it is he is starting. Morgan just starts to laugh.

"Damn it's good to be whole again."

Hotch and Rossi just nod as Emily and Reid look baffled by the amusement of their teammates.

* * *

At noon JJ walks into the conference room. "You have no idea how many times these three people have needed bail money."

"A combined 174 times," Reid answers immediately.

JJ glares at him. "Okay, you know. The rest didn't, nerdling."

Emily grins. "You didn't specify, Jen. All your fault."

"Whatever, woman. Anyway, I have several bail bond companies that show up multiple times. Garcia is running down their employee records to see if there is any crossover there. She'll also check for common banks or debt companies involved with them."

Hotch nods. "Good job. Based on your idea about bail companies, I had her pull the names of the officers and clerks that were on duty when the bails were posted." He points to a stack at the end of the table. A LARGE stack.

JJ winces. "You know, I thought when I became a profiler I wouldn't have to do this much combing through papers."

Emily laughs. "Wow…you really did tune us out a lot, didn't you?"

"Hell, yeah. Plus I'd hide away in the media spokesperson's office and weed through tip line leads. I didn't realize just how boring you people really are."

The team laughs as JJ sits down to start to go through the files to see if there were any common names for all three victims so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch glances at his watch and sighs. So far they had a whole lot of nothing but as team leader he had to make it sound better. "Okay, it's 6:30. JJ, how many names have you sent to Garcia for backgrounds?"

"From bail companies 8 and from court and police 27."

"Okay. Tomorrow get with her first thing and start working on whatever ones she has finished. Reid, help JJ with that."

The two agents nod. He looks at Morgan, who had been collating the financial leads culled by himself, Rossi and Emily.

"Morgan, what do you have?"

"A whole lot of nothing. Minor overlaps in some convenience stores. Probably the same bail companies JJ found. That's about it."

"Utility companies? Phone?"

Morgan shakes his head. "Tildes and Stiles lived in apartments where utilities were handled as part of their rent. The complexes are owned by different companies. Peroles lived with his mother but we don't have cause to pull her financials."

Hotch nods. "Tomorrow we'll approach her to see if we can- -"

"Uh, agents, hate to interrupt," Detective Ortiz says from the doorway.

"No problem," Hotch says. "What's wrong?"

"Couple of kids found Tildes' body. Sick fuck left it in their clubhouse in the woods behind their house."

Hotch frowns. "Is there any significance to that location in regards to Tildes or his victims?"

Ortiz shakes his head. "Not that I can tell."

"Okay." Hotch looks back at his team. His first instinct is to send Morgan and Emily but since they never had gotten away for a nap they've been going way too long. "Rossi, JJ, Reid, go check it out. We need to know what the unsub saw in regards to that location. Also, was it the kill site or just the dump site."

The three agents nod and stand. JJ glances at Emily and gives her a nod. Emily winks. Morgan smiles at the unspoken show of love as the trio follows Ortiz from the room. Morgan nudges his best friend.

"Glad to see you two doing so much better, Em. Almost like the early days of your relationship."

Emily nods. "It almost feels like just that, Derek. Only now we have the two cutest kids in the world to make it even better."

"Well, two of the cutest kids in the world," Hotch corrects with a grin.

Emily chuckles and nods. "Right, Bossman, that's just what I meant."

"As I was saying before Ortiz came in, unless you all have anything more you need to look at, let's call it a night. Tomorrow we talk to the family and friends of Tildes and- -"

"Uh, Agent Hotchner?"

Hotch rolls his eyes and turns to see a young officer standing at the door. "Yes?"

"Sir, this was delivered to you all earlier and placed on my desk by accident."

Hotch reaches for the envelope as he reads the officer's name badge. He nods in understanding. "Easy mistake to make, Officer Hatcher."

The officer nods. "Yeah, if you read it too fast. Just glad I caught that the first name was wrong before I opened it." He nods. "Evening, sir."

Hotch nods. "Thanks again, Officer. Be safe out there."

Hotch closes the door as Morgan and Emily step over to him. He carefully slits open the envelope with his pocket knife and slides out the paper inside. So many people had handled it at this point he is not overly concerned with pulling fingerprints.

"_Dear Agent Hotchner,_

_I am sorry you were called out here for no reason. I am simply doing the job the courts have not been able to do. The people I have eliminated are multiple offenders. They get arrested, get a slap on the wrist, and get out to offend again. I am closing the revolving door that wastes the money of taxpayers, not to mention endangers the lives of my brothers on the force."_

"Holy shit…he's a cop?" Emily blurts.

"Maybe. Seems too…easy a clue," Hotch replies suspiciously. They continue to read.

"_I understand you will have to continue to investigate if only to justify your trip all the way here from Maryland. I am sure it will just take a couple of days for you to see I am performing a public service. Do not pursue me with your usual vigor and my message to the media will not include you. Continue to try to stop me and I will be forced to show the media that you all are hindering true justice._

_"I look forward to working with you, not against you.  
__Sincerely,  
Officer Joe Q. Public"_

Hotch has to fight the urge to crumple the paper and throw it away. "Joe Q. Public my ass," he states. "He doesn't even know Quantico is in Virginia so that screams to me he's not a cop. Tomorrow I'll talk to the press about this letter and the threat he has levied. He's going to demand they praise him. I'll have to do what I can to convince them not to do that."

"Good luck with that one," Morgan says. "They'll run with whatever they think will sell papers and ads."

Hotch nods. "I know. Look, let's get the hell out of here before someone else stops in. Breakfast at the hotel at 7 and we'll decide the orders for the day."

"Won't argue with any of that," Emily says as she starts to pack up her computer.

As they walk out the door, they are stopped by yet another person. "Uh, Agents? They just found the body of Stiles in an alley she used to, uh, you know, work."

Hotch rolls his eyes. "Of course they did." He looks at his tired agents. "Sorry. Let's go."

Emily and Morgan just nod. It won't be the first time they've been running on empty and, sadly, it won't be the last.

* * *

As the agents approach the rickety clubhouse they can't help but wince at the smell of decomposition.

"Something tells me he's been here since he died," Reid mutters.

JJ rolls her eyes. "Gee, you really _are_ a genius."

Reid just gives her a look as Rossi chuckles and follows JJ up to the door. They can immediately see this is both the kill and dump site all in one.

"Anyone know why the kids didn't find him sooner?" JJ wonders.

"They are only allowed to play out here on the weekends and last weekend we had some pretty bad storms so they stayed close to home," Ortiz explains. "By the way, on our way here I got a call that Stiles' body was found in one of her haunts."

"Hotch know?" Rossi asks.

"Yeah, I had the desk sergeant send word to them," he replies.

"So much for Emily and Morgan getting to bed early," Reid says with concern.

"After we get done here I'll go join them," Ortiz offers.

"No need unless you just want to. They'll make sure the scene is processed properly and the techs get pics of everything as well as every scrap of evidence," Rossi lets him know.

Ortiz smiles. "Thanks. I'll still go but now I won't feel the need to race. It's times like this it sucks not to have a partner."

JJ nods. "I bet it does."

The three agents turn their attention back to the hut. It is not very tall so Rossi and Reid allow JJ the…uh, honour…of being the only one that goes all the way in.

"Gee…thanks, guys," she mutters when she realizes what they expect her to do.

She steps in and starts to picture how the unsub had killed the man, who lies under a tarp. She has no desire to pull it back but knows she needs to see how he is lying to get an idea how the attack happened. Muttering a few choice curses in other languages (thank you, Emily) she pulls on her latex gloves and eases back the tarp.

It is even worse than she imagined.

She steps away from the putrid smell and ghastly scene before her. After taking a second to gather herself she looks at the position of the body.

"Can't tell what killed him but I'm guessing stabbed based on blood splatter."

Though she knows she should kneel, she instead squats down to guess the angle of attack. It takes some adjusting before she is confident of her report.

"He had to have been straddling Tildes and stabbing him. Tildes is a good-sized man so our unsub is either a big man or had Tildes so incapacitated he couldn't fight back."

"What the hell would make Tildes come all the way out here with the unsub?" Rossi asks. "Why would he trust enough to come to a rundown shack in the woods?"

Reid raises an eyebrow. "He knew the unsub. Otherwise a man like Tildes wouldn't come here. And there's no sign that he was dragged here. He walked in on his own, was blitzed, then killed."

Rossi nods. "Right. JJ, any sign of struggle?"

JJ recovers the corpse and looks around. "Hard to say. This is all just sort of junk only kids could love. Not sure if it always looks like this or not." She looks up sharply at Ortiz. "And don't you dare think about bringing those kids over here until the body is gone and this place has aired out. No need for them to see or smell all this shit again."

Ortiz nods. "Right. Of course." He looks at the male agents. "I'll have cops stay with it tonight and bring the kids back in the afternoon."

Rossi nods. "Good call."

"When the techs are working, make sure they take measurements of the height of the ceiling," Reid tells Ortiz as he studies the interior. "Even given the fact that Tildes was down, the unsub couldn't have been very tall to get the splatter patterns we see. Or, at the least, he had short arms."

JJ looks around one last time and shakes her head. "If anything in here is from the unsub it's impossible to tell. Again, the kids would have to say if anything is new to them. And you don't know how much I hate that they will have to be asked."

Ortiz smiles. "I have 3 kids, Agent Jareau. I promise I hate it as much as you."

JJ gives him a grin. "I believe you. So, can I get out of here now?"

Rossi and Reid glance at each other and shrug.

"Sure…but you're riding on the luggage rack on the way to the hotel," Rossi tells her.

"Yeah, right."

The two male agents start to hurry away.

"Uh, guys? Guys? HEY! You lock me out and I'll remind you of my prowess with a gun," she warns them.

When she finally catches up to them she does agree to just throw the shoes she wears away. There would be no getting the detritus of rotting human off of them.

"Thank goodness for Prentiss funds," she murmurs, knowing she'll need to get her sneakers and drive to the store for new dress boots.

* * *

Hotch, Morgan and Emily slowly approach the body in the alley. Though she is covered they can see the splatter patterns on the wall beyond the body.

"Killed here," Emily notes.

Morgan nods. "And why not? Plenty of privacy. That's why she used the alley for work."

"So the unsub poses as a John, she brings him back here, he kills her and no one is the wiser until one of the other girls notices the body," Hotch surmises.

"Sounds about right."

"Why didn't she scream? If he pulls a knife on her she might be shocked but I can't imagine she wouldn't scream," Emily points out.

"Did the M.E. note marks that could be a tazer on Peroles?" Hotch asks.

Emily shakes her head. "Not that he noted in his reports. We can ask him to double-check tomorrow."

"Tox screen?"

"Wasn't back yet," Morgan said. "May have it tomorrow."

"Okay, he's your first call in the morning, Morgan. Make sure he checks these victims for those two things and if he doesn't think he can get a rushed tox screen see if he'd be willing to send it to one of our labs."

Morgan nods. "Will do."

Emily had walked over the victim and slowly pulled back the tarp. She studies her carefully and shakes her head. There are no visible signs of tazer marks but the stab wounds are very visible. She frowns as she studies them.

"Morgan…come look at this." He walks over. "Look at the wound patterns."

He studies them a second and nods. "Exactly like the ones on Peroles."

Hotch raises an eyebrow. "Exactly?"

Morgan nods. "Exactly. Five wounds. I thought…thought of the side of dice when I saw it because it's in that 2-1-2 pattern."

"If the pattern holds for Tildes we have a major part of the unsub's m.o. Rossi sent me a text. Based on that location they think the unsub may have known his victim beforehand. If that's the case somewhere in all the names we've culled is the name of our unsub," Hotch tells them.

Emily slowly stands. "Have we located her next of kin yet?"

Hotch shakes his head. "There's a grandmother somewhere but it doesn't seem like they were close. Even if we talk to her there's no guarantee she'll have information that can help us."

Emily shrugs. "It's not like we're swimming in so many good leads we can ignore anything."

Hotch chuckles. "True. So if we find her you get to speak with her."

Emily nods and grins. "Yeah, guess that's fair." She stands up and looks up and down the alley again. "I count four condom wrappers. This place is going to be a mass of forensic evidence most of which will have nothing to do with our case."

Morgan blows out a breath. "You can say that again. Let's get out of their way so they can get started. Who knows? Maybe the unsub got a quickie before killing and then tossed the condom."

"Right because we're always so lucky like that," Emily teases.

As they get in the SUV, Hotch looks at them. "Breakfast still at 7. Let's hit the ground running tomorrow. If the unsub really does go to the media condemning us we'll be inundated with leads, most of which will be false. Let's try to stop him before we have to deal with that onslaught."

The other two agents nod their agreement. Emily reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone. She'd felt it vibrate while she was examining the body but ignored it. She chuckles as she reads the text from JJ.

"Care to share, Prentiss?" Morgan asks.

"Jen had to go shopping. Reid and Rossi made her enter the crime scene and her shoes are covered with, to quote her, 'rotting human grossness.' She threw her boots away."

Morgan and Hotch laugh. Morgan shakes his head.

"Don't blame her a bit for tossing them. Not enough cleanser in the world to clean that shit off most times," Morgan agrees.

"She did say that based on the height of that building our unsub can't be very tall or he has very short arms for a tall man. She had to stoop to get inside and even squatting to simulate the attack the splash patterns from the blood indicate someone in the 5'3" to 5'7" range."

Hotch nods. "That could help explain why men like Peroles and Tildes wouldn't feel threatened."

"Same with Stiles. She's been working the streets long enough to develop that sense of fear regarding certain John's. But the unsub didn't give her that pause. He has to know the victims. They recognize him and they don't fear him. His size isn't intimidating and he can convince them to go with him to someplace as remote as that clubhouse. The size gives them comfort but that familiarity is the fatal ingredient."

* * *

JJ opens the door to the hotel room and sees the lights are still on.

"Hey, baby, I thought you'd be asleep by now," she starts then stops.

JJ smiles at the bed. Emily is laying there, her reading glasses askew on her face, pages of financial information spread out in front of her and on the floor where they'd slipped from her hands. She had tried to stay awake to greet her wife but failed.

JJ quietly places her bags (yes, bags, since she'd found some cute clothes on sale to go with her new shoes) down beside the dresser. She carefully gathers up the papers, trying to keep them in some sort of order though she knows Emily will probably have to fix them in the morning. She carefully slips the glasses from Emily's face and puts them in the brunette's briefcase with the paperwork. She then kisses Emily's forehead.

"I love you, sweetheart," she whispers.

Her only response is a quiet little snore. Chuckling JJ turns off the lights, makes sure Emily's phone is plugged in, and goes into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. When she crawls into bed Emily immediately shifts and pulls her wife close. JJ's heart is warmed by the movement.

Yes, they had been through hell in the past month but they had definitely come out stronger for the journey. JJ kisses her wife once more.

"I love you, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss," she whispers.

This time she gets a response.

"Lub oo."

JJ just smiles. It really is the thought that counts.


	7. Chapter 7

Morgan walks in as Dr. Meade starts to perform the Y incision on the torso of Norma Stiles. The man nods at the agent.

"You must be Agent Morgan."

Morgan nods. "Yes, sir. I guess you got my message."

"I did. In fact, I'm delayed on getting Ms. Stiles here going because I wanted to double check Mr. Peroles. I am ashamed to admit I missed the tazer marks." He nods towards a computer screen. "Hit the green button to wake it up. Marks were hidden by one of his tattoos but there is still no excuse for me missing them."

Morgan walks over and brings the photo of the tattoo up. It is an intricate design of thorny rose vines twining over an elaborate crucifix. Even with the circle electronically placed on the picture Morgan can barely make out the two marks. He slowly shakes his head.

"For what it's worth, Dr. Meade, I am impressed that you found them at all. In your opinion, was that a lucky strike or did the unsub aim for that tattoo?"

"I'd say lucky strike. He aimed for the chest which is the best place to taze someone. This tattoo covers Peroles' chest."

Morgan slowly nods. "So…the unsub was facing Peroles and was able to get a perfect strike to the chest in. Peroles doesn't flinch, doesn't try to get away."

Dr. Meade knows Morgan is talking to himself but answers anyway. "Based on what I saw, he didn't move. The leads hit him straight on, no wobble in the wound you would normally see if someone tries to turn away."

"Which lets us firm up our belief that the unsub knew the three victims personally. He knew them and, more importantly, they trusted him. What can you tell me about Stiles so far?"

Morgan turns just as Meade starts to stretch open the chest cavity. "She's underweight, malnourished, dehydrated, and most likely on methamphetamine." He gazes at the woman's insides. "And from what I can see here, her lungs were close to shutting down due to cigarettes and other inhalants. She wasn't long for this world without major medical help and a serious change in lifestyle."

"No chance that was happening any time soon," Morgan states. "Were the hands done post-mortem again?"

"Yes, they were. Small mercy, I suppose. I haven't started the full autopsy on Mr. Tildes…well, as full as it can be considering his state but I did look at him long enough to see the 5 stab wounds are in the same 2-1-2 pattern as the other two victims."

"Any particular reason for that pattern?"

"I would say to instill fear in his victim. The 2 and 2 would be painful. For someone unable to respond due to the tazer they would still feel the pain and want nothing more than to get away. Before they can, the final single strike to the heart would spell their near instantaneous death. Once they have breathed their last he cuts off the hands and goes on his merry little way."

Morgan nods, thinking. "There are other ways to instill fear and cause pain. He is so specific about the tazing, the pattern…there's got to be something to that pattern." He thinks a second more. "Doc, when you have a chance, can you check your files to see if that particular pattern came up in any crimes? Maybe not even that pattern just the 4 cuts before the final death."

Meade nods. "I sure can. May be this afternoon before I get to it since I sadly have a full house here."

Morgan smiles. "That's fine. Could be a long shot so thanks for checking. If anything jumps out at you as strange with these two autopsies, please give us a call."

"Will do, Agent. Talk to you this afternoon."

Morgan makes his way to his SUV. He pulls out his phone. "Garcia, need you to check unsolved homicides in Portland involving a victim or victims who died of multiple stab wounds."

"Icky but if that's what floats your sexy boat."

He smiles. "It is for now, Baby Girl. Get those luscious fingers typing and thrill me."

"Oh, sexy, my fingers don't need to type to thrill you," she says with a husk to her voice.

Morgan is still laughing as he hangs up. Time to get to the precinct to see what else can be deduced about this avenging unsub.

* * *

Hotch and the rest of the team aren't in the conference room long when Detective Ortiz walks in, a disgusted look on his face. He tosses the local paper onto the table.

"I know your hotel gives out free copies of USA Today so you probably missed this," he tells them.

Hotch rolls his eyes as he reads the headline, "FBI and Local Police Unable to Stem Crime."

"Why the hell would they run with it?" Rossi asks furiously.

Ortiz shrugs. "Sells papers? Boring news day? Hell, who knows? All I know is our media office is lit up like the fourth of July and our spokesman and his secretary are ready to resign."

Hotch nods. "I don't blame them. I'll get with them and arrange a press conference." He looks at JJ. "Read the article and start the release I'll need to give."

JJ nods. "On it."

"The rest of you start working on the various employees of the courts and police who crossed over with the three victims."

The team nods and gets to work as Hotch leaves with Ortiz to try to stem the media storm. JJ reads the article and can't help but grunt her disapproval at the falsehoods and inconsistencies reported as fact. But one thing jumps out at her.

"Hey, guys, listen to this. 'According to the vigilante, his life was turned upside down by police inefficiency. He lost the most important person in his life and they stood by and did nothing. What else could he do but render justice when the system has failed.'" She looks up as she finishes the passage. "I'd say that confirms that the attacks are personal to him."

"Then we need to find the case that drove his madness," Emily states as she hits Garcia's speed dial. "Garcia, any hits on the unsolved or dismissed cases search you were doing?"

"Nothing yet. I think I will need additional parameters to help me narrow it down."

"Please, do what you can. He contacted the media and…hey…he contacted the media…" Emily says, her voice trailing off.

"What is it, Prentiss?" Rossi asks.

"He sent a note yesterday to Hotch telling us to back off or he would go. How did he know we weren't going to obey his order? For all he knew we could have left last night and not come back. But if the paper had enough time to get this article in today's edition he had to have approached them even before he sent us that letter," she points out.

Rossi nods. "Good point. Garcia, keep doing what you're doing. Morgan is at the M.E.'s office this morning so he may call you for more searches."

"Got it, sir. Will be tickling my cyberbunnies until they produce chocolate eggs for us."

She hangs up to the chuckles of her team. Rossi looks at Reid. "You and I need to pay a visit to the editor-in-chief. Get any laws, facts, cases regarding First Amendment privilege to the front of your head. We need to find out who the source for his reporter is and how they were contacted."

Reid nods and stands. He stops and looks at Emily. "By the way, I think it's not at the jail which means it probably is."

Emily slowly nods. "Yeah, I see what you mean. If I have a chance I'll check it out."

He nods and precedes Rossi through the door. The older agent looks at JJ. "Not sure who's got the worst end of the EmiReid connection, me or you."

JJ just chuckles. "Well, I think this end is kind of sexy so at least I have something pretty to look at."

Rossi laughs and follows Reid out of the station. JJ turns and sees her wife staring at her. JJ shrugs.

"What? You act like I'm lying."

Emily finally chuckles and looks away. "Right." Now that they are alone, Emily voices something she'd noticed since they got on the plane. "You're more…open about us than before. You know, in front of the team and on a case and stuff."

JJ smiles and shrugs. "I hadn't really thought about it but I guess I am." She bites her lip a moment. "I guess…part of me wonders if you would have been so…so angry after Winslow if we didn't always try to curb our emotions about each other. I never want you to doubt my love for you or my desire to protect you. I want cases to be easier on you emotionally. I don't want you to go into the darkness again."

Emily smiles. "Then I know I won't. Thank you, Jennifer. I love you and, yeah, it's been easier this time. It means a lot to me."

JJ just nods and goes back to work on the press release Hotch will need to give.

* * *

"What part of 'protected by the First Amendment' do you _not_ understand, Agent Rossi?" the editor snarls.

"What part 'creating a public panic' do you _not_ understand?" Rossi counters. "You have published an article that tells the public their police are incompetent. You don't think that's going to cause some alarm?"

"We published a piece based on the claims of a man who threatened…you know what? Never mind. I stand by the piece and the reporter."

Rossi's eyes narrow. "You have no idea if there is accuracy in the story or not, do you?"

The man tries to control his facial expression but both profilers see his pulse start to go faster, the sheen of sweat pop out on his upper lip and the flush in his cheeks. Rossi shakes his head.

"You don't. Do yourself a favor: never play poker with a professional. Or even a rank amateur. We'd like to talk to you reporter. Now or my next call will be the one that brings auditors in to check all your stories for accuracy. Imagine if THAT were to get out."

"Is that a threat?"

"Nope. A promise." Rossi sits back in his chair, a smug look on his face.

The editor looks at Reid. "He can't DO that!"

"Actually, he can. And before you ask, yes, he will," Reid confirms.

The editor eyes flick back and forth between the two agents. He finally leans on his desk and scribbles a phone number on a Post-It note. "Here it is. If she doesn't want to give anything up to you she'll have my full support!" he warns them.

"Good. She'll need it while she rots in jail," Rossi says with a mean smile.

* * *

"At this time the police and FBI are working together to track down the vigilante responsible for the attacks. Though we may not always like the outcome of trials or the way the justice system concludes a case we have to continue to believe it works for the good of all citizens. The victims who were murdered had done the time for their convictions. Two were awaiting trial on new charges. The justice system was working. Vigilante justice does nothing but damage the entire process. What the murderer is not seeing is that he has become that which he hates: another case clogging the system, taking away attention from other cases," Hotch pauses to let that thought sink in, hoping the unsub is watching.

"You can rest assured, the Portland Police, the State Police and the FBI will continue to work until we stop this reign of terror. Everyone deserves their day in court and no one has the right to deem themselves judge, jury and executioner. Thank you."

Hotch takes questions for about 5 minutes, saying a lot of nothing while giving the news plenty of sound bites to use that evening. When he enters the conference room, JJ gives him a smile.

"Nice job, Hotchner. Keep it up and you have a bright future as a media liaison."

He raises an eyebrow at her then turns to Emily. "She's too peppy since you returned. I'm not sure I like it."

Emily shrugs, smiling. "Sorry, sir, I will make sure she's appropriately punished later," she says, with a suggestive wink at her wife.

Hotch laughs. "I soooo didn't need to know that, Prentiss." He sits down. "So, where are we?"

"So far I've got about 10 people to check out. I'm concentrating on the jail. Reid and I both feel like there's something there we aren't seeing," Emily tells him.

Hotch nods. "Run with it. You both have good instincts and if you're both feeling it there may be more there to see."

"I've been concentrating on bail bond companies and court employees. Have a few but none are really clicking for me," JJ tells him.

"Okay. Help Emily with…hold on," he pulls out his phone. "You're on speaker Garcia."

"Sir, I sort of found the grandmother of Norma Stiles. She lives WAY off the grid near a little town called Willamina. Log cabin, no phone, gas generator for electric, like majorly granola living," she reports.

Hotch sighs. "No phone so she probably didn't have much contact with her granddaughter."

"Actually, she did. Norma would call a neighbor when she was in a jam. Grandma Stiles, actually Judith Porter, would help as best she could."

JJ frowns. "If she lived so, uh, you know, low cost she couldn't have much money."

"Wrong again, Agent Jareau. You guys just aren't batting well today. Turns out Grandpa Porter was a tech genius and invented several things that helped Steve Jobs with the Apple computer innards. He was a GOD among men! But he was a tortured genius and killed himself. His wife sold off the big house, all the cars, and went back to simple living because technology reminded her of the loss of the love of her life. But she still has megabucks in the bank so bail was not a problem for Norma even when the bail bond companies didn't come through."

Hotch thinks a minute. "How far away is she, Garcia?"

"Willamina is about an hour and half from you. Her place is another 40 minutes or so up into the woods."

"Good work, Garcia. I'm going to have Emily and JJ send you the names they've pulled so far. Do some deeper runs on them. Compare them to the run you're doing on open cases. See if anything pops."

"Will do, sir. Morgan gave me an additional filter to help narrow down the parameters. Hopefully I can have something for you soon."

"Perfect. Send the GPS coordinates of Judith Porter to Prentiss and Jareau. They have a long drive ahead of them."

JJ rolls her eyes. "Gee. Lucky us. A long trip into the woods. My dreams all come true."

"At least you have me," Emily points out.

JJ thinks a second. "But the woods…"

Emily throws a balled up piece of paper at her wife. "Jerk."

JJ just winks at her.

"Don't worry, Jayje, if Jason is out there I can have reinforcements to you in, like, 2 hours. Tops. Promise," Garcia vows.

JJ laughs at the Friday the 13th reference. "Thanks, Pen. Really reassuring."

Hotch glances at his watch. "If you leave now you should be able to get there just after noon. Let me know when you get back to Portland and I'll let you know where to meet up with us."

Emily nods. "Sounds good."

She and JJ pack up their briefcases and head out for the trip to the middle of nowhere Oregon.


	8. Chapter 8

JJ and Emily had been driving for 15 minutes when JJ turns to say something to her wife. She frowns when she sees what looks like fear on the brunette's face. She is about to ask what's wrong when it hits her.

"Oh, fuck, Em. Let's go back. Morgan or someone can go with me."

Emily's hands tighten on the steering wheel. "Am I that transparent?" she asks softly.

JJ shrugs. "Maybe not to others but you are to me. Look, this may not seem really comforting coming from me but this isn't the same as Winslow. We're going to someone's house, we're not camping out, and we're not after a rapist with a particular predilection."

Emily nods. "I know all that. In fact, I was more worried about you when we left. It just kind of hit me when I got in the SUV." She rolls her shoulder. "Who the hell knows why but it did."

"Sweetheart, it's your first case back with us and we're heading into the wilderness. It would probably be stranger if it didn't give you pause." She reaches over and eases Emily's right hand from the steering wheel. "I swear to you, Emily Prentiss, I will _not_ let anything happen to you."

Emily smiles and squeezes her wife's hand, her thumb stroking the wedding and engagement rings. "I believe you, sweetheart. Thank you."

JJ lifts their hands and kisses Emily's knuckles. She feels the tension leave her wife and knows everything will be okay.

* * *

At 2:30 the male agents on the team come together to discuss what they know so far.

"A whole lot of nothing," Rossi states to start.

Reid is busy flipping through information on jail employees that Emily hadn't gotten to yet. Suddenly he pauses.

"I know that name…" he mumbles.

Hotch looks at him. "What, Reid?"

"This name," he pulls out the brief on the man. "I know his name but not from this case. It's from a consult."

He sits back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. The other three wait patiently knowing he is reading through the reams of information in his mind to find the appropriate case. He suddenly leaps to his feet and races to one of the whiteboards. He starts to write in his own version of shorthand the pertinent details of the case.

Morgan reaches over and picks up the brief the young agent had dropped onto the table. He pulls out his phone.

"Garcia, can you do a deep run on Corrections Officer Sydney Vetch. Crosscheck him with your crime search."

Garcia types a few seconds. "Oh, you are so good, Derek Morgan."

"Wasn't me, Baby Girl. Reid found him."

"Then the Boy Wonder lives up to his name. Two years ago Vetch's sister was raped and murdered."

"By a John," Reid interrupts. "She was hooking to pay for her drug use."

Hotch nods. "And let me guess: Norma Stiles was one of her close co-workers?"

"No, actually," Garcia says. "But Barbara Vetch's criminal life is a mirror image to Stiles' criminal life. She was killed when the guy she was, uh, servicing, flipped out and stabbed her 5 times in the chest and several more times in her, oh ouch, genitals."

Rossi frowns. "So she was sexually mutilated. Our unsub hasn't gone down that road. If his sister's murder was the stressor why didn't he go that way?"

"Because to mutilate makes him as bad as the John. What happened to him, Garcia?" Hotch asks.

"Case went to trial and his lawyers of course put the victim on trial. Their case got a boost when the murder weapon was lost and the forensic evidence was found to have been compromised."

Hotch looks at Reid. "How did this come to us?"

"That's why the name jumped out. Sydney Vetch sent it to us. He had pulled out the information showing the suspect got off. He wanted us to find new evidence so the trial could happen again," Reid explains. "JJ and I worked hard on the refusal letter because we knew he was grieving. We had to explain Double Jeopardy and that the local police knew the killer but mistakes were made that are beyond what we can fix."

"That explains his race to the media," Hotch says. "He heard we were called in to find him when we couldn't come to find justice for his sister. Garcia, since I know by now you've already looked up his files, how tall is Sydney Vetch?"

"He lists as 5'8" which probably means 5'6" tops. Men always lie to appear taller."

Reid frowns. "I don't."

"Because you are above average in oh so many ways," Garcia replies, as the others grin.

"Current address, Garcia?"

"Already in your inbox, sir. And before you ask, no he's not working today."

"Of course it is. Good work, Garcia." As Morgan hangs up, Hotch looks at Reid. "So, is this what has you and Emily wondering what is missing?"

Reid frowns. "Honestly, I don't know. I won't until we speak to him."

"Then you and Morgan go speak with him. If you can agree to get him to come in, do so. If not just get what you can from him." After the two agents leave, Hotch looks at Rossi and sees the man doesn't look happy. "What?"

"A year ago he's asking our help. That means it has been at least that long since his sister's killer got away with murder. Why now? What is driving the spree to start now? That doesn't make sense to me."

Hotch considers this a moment. "You're right. Let's see what Garcia pulls up on the deep background. Maybe something in there will tell us why he waited so long."

"If he is, in fact, our unsub," Rossi finishes.

Hotch sighs. In case Vetch isn't the man, he sits down so he and Rossi can continue to pour over the briefs on the flagged workers.

* * *

Due to a car accident on Route 18 it is nearly 3 p.m. before Emily and JJ reach Willamina. They text Hotch to let them know how far behind they are as Emily starts to follow the directions to the remote home of Judith Porter. She finally turns onto the dirt driveway (that she nearly missed) and creeps her way up to the cabin in the woods.

"Yep…just like the Friday the 13th movies," JJ mutters.

Emily just chuckles. As she gets out of the SUV, a woman in her late 60's steps out of the house, a shotgun in her hands. Emily immediately throws her hands up.

"Whoa! Mrs. Porter, I'm SSA Emily Prentiss, this is SSA Jennifer Jareau of the FBI. We need to speak with you about Norma."

"She's dead. My neighbor already told me."

"Yes, ma'am. We're very sorry for you loss," Emily says. From the corner of her eye she can see JJ frozen on the other side of the hood of their vehicle. Though JJ's hands are up, Emily knows her wife is calculating the shot she would have to take if the shotgun is raised. "We have some questions about her that we hope can help us find her killer."

"Figured one of those bastards she fucked for money killed her," she says bluntly.

Emily shakes her head. "No, ma'am. She was killed by a vigilante who for some reason felt she needed to be removed from the streets."

Judith studies the two women a moment then lowers the gun to her side. "Come on in. Not sure how much I can tell you but I'll try."

Emily nods. "Thank you, ma'am."

She and JJ exchange a relieved look and follow the woman inside. Emily takes a moment to study the cabin. Though small it is cute and Judith obviously has all the comforts she wants. A small table holds a CB and a radio. An old fashioned record player sits in the corner with a stack of albums beside it and one still on the turntable. Simple needs for a lady looking for a simple life.

"This is nice," JJ breaks the silence. "Very quaint."

"Well, it's not much to some but to me it's home. Now, what might I be able to tell you about Norma?"

Emily and JJ sit down on the loveseat as Judith sits in the armchair.

"When was the last time you spoke to your granddaughter?" Emily asks.

"It was…three…no, four weeks ago. She'd been arrested again. Needed bail money because she still owed her bondman from the last time so he wouldn't pay again."

"So you bailed her out?" Emily confirms.

Judith sighs. "I shouldn't have but I did. She is all I have left, Agents. I kept thinking 'maybe this is the time'. I wished for it. I offered her money for rehab. I offered to let her live here to get away from all the drugs and other stuff she was into down there." She pulls a handkerchief from her pocket and starts to play with it. "But she wasn't ready to get well. And now…now she's finally at peace. Or at least I hope she is."

"I'm sure she is," JJ agrees kindly. "Did she happen to mention anyone that made her nervous? Or had maybe been harassing her?"

Judith thinks a second and shakes her head. "Only the usual. Men who were rough or who thought $20 gets them whatever they want. And a couple of times she got behind with her dealer." She looks up sharply. "Don't you dare judge me but I bailed her out with him, too. She couldn't heal if that bastard killed her. At least…at least that's what I told myself."

"It's hard to help someone when they won't help themselves. But it's even harder to let them fall," Emily says compassionately.

Judith smiles. "Thank you. So you see, Agents, as much as I wish I could point you in the direction of the person that killed Norma I just don't know what more to tell you."

"What about the name of her dealer?" JJ asks.

"I only know him by the name she called him which was Striker. Not sure if that's a real name or a street name. She did have one woman she was, well, for lack of a better word, friends with. Another hooker named Mimi. I doubt that was her real name, though. They were in jail together last time and Norma asked if I would bail her out, too, since she has a 2 year old son." She shrugs. "What the hell…I did. Maybe she'll turn her life around before she ruins her little boy's life."

Emily and JJ stay for 10 more minutes but it becomes obvious the woman has no more information that could help them. As they stand to go, JJ hands her a business card.

"If you think of anything else, please contact me or Detective Ortiz in Portland."

"I will. Can you…you make sure I'm told who did it if you find them?"

JJ smiles. "Of course. I'll do my best to contact you personally."

Emily and JJ walk out to their Suburban just as it starts to rain. Emily groans.

"The woods and rain. Karma is kicking my ass today for my faults," she mutters.

JJ just smiles. Judith waves to them as the agents start the drive back to Portland. JJ pulls out her phone to let Hotch know what they've found out but she has no signal.

"We really are in the middle of nowhere."

Emily nods. "Yep."

She turns the wipers up to max as the bottom drops out and the rain pounds down on them. Emily leans closer to the steering wheel as if that would help her see better. JJ looks out and up.

"This looks like it may last a while."

"Uh huh."

JJ looks at her wife. "You okay?"

"We're on a dirt road in a downpour. Flashfloods and washouts are words dancing in my head."

"Oh. Right. We'll the paved road should be just ahead."

Emily nods but barely breathes until she finally does turn back onto the state road from the private drive. She is still creeping along due to rain causing very little visibility. After a while she shakes her head.

"Something's wrong. JJ, get out the GPS."

JJ glances at her wife. The slip of using her initials tells her Emily is really concerned. She pulls out the unit and turns it on. She frowns.

"You missed a turn, honey."

"FUCK! I thought so. Anyplace I can turn around?"

"Uh, there's a turn off a little ways up the road. You should be approaching it…now."

Emily slows even more until she sees the small road JJ had found. She turns onto it, planning to do a three point turn.

The mud has other ideas.

The Suburban jerks as the front end sinks into the muck.

"SON of a BITCH!" Emily hollers.

She puts it in reverse but can't get the traction she needs to back out. She engages the 4-wheel drive and tries to drive forward but only gets the front AND back tires stuck. She turns off the engine and drops her head back onto the headrest.

"We're stuck."

JJ is shaking her head. "NOT funny, Prentiss! Get us the hell out of here!"

"Jen, we're stuck in the mud. We're not getting out without a tow."

JJ whips out her phone…still no signal. She digs in her briefcase for her personal phone. Still no signal.

"No. No. No. No. I am not dying in the woods in the rain because some serial killing, hockey-mask wearing freak is out there!"

Emily slowly turns her head, unable to stop a giggle. "Jennifer, we'll be fine. We just have to wait for someone to drive by or the rain to let up. We'll be fine."

JJ grabs Emily by the collar. "NOT if a serial killing, hockey-mask wearing freak is out there!"

Emily slowly uncurls the fingers from her jacket. "Jennifer, there isn't. And even if there is we are FBI agents with side arms, a shotgun, and tear gas. We'll be fine. Take a deep breath, sweetheart. We are going to be fine."

"The computers! Their aircards will- -"

"Be as useless as our cell phones, honey," Emily concludes.

JJ slumps down. "Fuck. You're right. What the hell do we do?"

"We could pop into the backseat and make out," Emily suggests.

JJ rolls her eyes. "So not happening when I am in fear for my life."

"It would take your mind off of the fear."

"Prentiss, you're not getting laid in an agency vehicle so forget the fantasy."

Emily sighs. "Fine. Then I'll pop in the back and stretch out. From the clouds overhead I'd say we're here for a while."

She unhooks her seat belt and jumps over into the backseat. She has just stretched out when she sees JJ starting over.

"What are you doing?"

"You are so not leaving me alone up here!"

"I'm only 2 feet away!"

"That's 2 feet too far!"

Emily stops her. "Wait! Okay, just wait a second."

Emily pops into the back cargo area. She wrestles with the middle seat and drops it down giving them plenty of room to stretch out. She grabs the two emergency blankets and turns to her wife.

"Come on."

JJ scrambles over the seat. Emily folds up the blankets like pillows and lies down. JJ nestles into her arms. Emily feels the blonde shivering. She kisses her forehead and reaches for the blanket JJ isn't using as a pillow. Together they drape it over themselves. Emily strokes the arm JJ has across her stomach.

"Jennifer, we will be okay. I promise you."

"I'm sorry, Emily. I just…hate the woods."

Emily bites her lip, thinking a minute. "In Winslow would you have- -"

"In a heartbeat, Emily. I'd have gone to keep you safe since you were the unsubs type. I'd have had nightmares for weeks so it's really no different than what happened since you went."

Emily pulls her close and kisses her gently. "Thank you, Jennifer. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." After a moment she sighs. "I'm glad we called the kids while we were stuck in traffic. At least they won't be worried about us."

Emily nods. "Me, too. Jen, Hotch knows where we are. Even if no one happens by us he'll realize something's not right when we don't get back in touch with him by 5 or so."

JJ starts to respond but just then thunder rocks the vehicle. JJ clenches her wife even tighter. Emily holds her as tightly as possible, loving the feeling of protecting her wife.

"I've got you, Jennifer. Nothing will happen to you, sweetheart. I promise. I've got you."

She starts to softly sing to her wife, trying to comfort her the way she comforts their children. It takes a bit longer but JJ does finally fall asleep. Emily sighs in contentment. Regardless of the fact that they were stuck in the middle of nowhere, there is no place Emily would rather be than cuddled up to her wife.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sydney Vetch?" The man nods. "I'm Derek Morgan, this is Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI. We need- -"

Reid suddenly finds himself on his back, looking up at stars in the daytime sky with the taste of blood filling his mouth.

"YOU STUPID FUCK!" Vetch screams.

Morgan grabs the man and shoves him against the wall of the house. He pulls his cuffs and quickly secures him.

"CALM! DOWN!" he orders.

Vetch still struggles. "NO! That bastard wouldn't help my sister! He wouldn't HELP!"

"Your sister was murdered! The D.A.'s office fucked up the case NOT Dr. Reid!" Vetch continues to struggle and curse Reid. Morgan shakes his head. "You had your chance. Sydney Vetch, you are under arrest for assaulting a Federal Officer."

Morgan continues to recite the Miranda warning to Vetch as Reid slowly sits up. Vetch kicks out at him but Reid manages to roll out of the way. Morgan looks at the younger agent.

"Call for a black & white!"

Reid nods and calls the precinct to get a patrol car sent to the house. Ten minutes later Morgan is slamming the back door of the car and telling the cops to take Vetch in and process him for assault. He then goes to Reid, who has a handkerchief pressed to his face.

"Reid, you okay, man?"

"Been better," Reid mumbles. He pulls the cloth away. "Well?"

Morgan winces. "Damn. That lip looks bad. I think you need a couple stitches. Come on, I'll drive you to the ER. Hotch and Rossi can get started with Mr. Cool."

Reid manages a half-grin at the ironic name. "Right. I swear I never saw the hit coming, Morgan."

Morgan shakes his head. "Neither did I, Reid. Neither did I," he says remorsefully.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Hotch and Rossi step into an interrogation room with the fuming Sydney Vetch. Hotch glares at the man, an eyebrow raised.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just stick your ass down in general lock-up for assaulting one of my agents, Corrections Officer?"

Vetch colours slightly, knowing what would happen if he is recognized by anyone in the holding cells. "I…I don't…fuck…this is about them murders in the papers, right?"

"Yes."

Vetch sighs and sits back. "My baby sister was all I had in the world. I tried to help her. I tried to keep her safe. I failed. But I believed in the system until it let me down. Her killer walked because of screw-ups, not because he was innocent or because the evidence wasn't there. Screw-ups. I thought you people could help us find what was missed." His face hardens, his fists clench. "Then I got that bastard Dr. Reid's letter. Spewing crap about double jeopardy and the fact that your unit helps find the bad guys, not convict them. For him to show up on my doorstep…he's fucking lucky all I did was hit him."

Hotch frowns. "Are you threatening him, Mr. Vetch?"

Vetch slowly raises his eyes to Hotch's. "I'm saying he walks in here, I'll fuck his ass up. But I'm also saying, I ain't the one killing them fucks. They might deserve it and the vigilante might deserve a medal, but it ain't me." He then looks down, shame colouring his cheeks for the first time. "Fuck…I didn't even have the guts to kill the asshole who killed my sister. Why the hell would I kill anyone else?"

Hotch and Rossi exchange a look. Though they hate to admit it, Vetch has a point. Unless, of course, he was building up the courage to kill the true object of his hatred. Hotch slowly sits down.

"Just the same, let's do this by the book."

He starts to interrogate the man about the murders, getting his alibi's for each of the murders. For two, his alibi is that he was working. The third he was at his favorite bar with a group of friends. All three are easily checked, especially the ones where he was working. Finally Hotch asks one last question.

"So if you didn't commit the murders, do you have any idea who might have?"

Vetch's eyes flicker ever so slightly. Rossi and Hotch both see it. "No…I got no idea," he finally answers.

"You're lying, Mr. Vetch. And if one more person dies because you lied you'll be charged as an accomplice," Hotch warns him.

Vetch stares Hotch in the eyes. "You'll have to fucking prove I knew. Good luck."

Hotch and Rossi walk out of the room. "He knows the killer. Or at least suspects," Hotch states.

"Yep. We need to search his house and find out who the friends, co-workers, and former inmates he worked with are," Rossi says.

Hotch nods. "I'll get Garcia on the searches. You get with Ortiz to get a warrant to search his house. His threat against Reid should be enough to get it."

"Right."

Hotch looks down at his watch. "It's almost 4. Emily and JJ should be on their way back by now so they should be here by 6. As soon as you get the warrant, get Morgan to meet you at Vetch's house. If needed, I can pick up Reid from the hospital if he's not finished. We'll concentrate on the information from Garcia while you all see what Vetch's house tells us."

Rossi nods. "On it."

Rossi heads off to see Ortiz. Hotch calls Garcia and gets her working on dissecting Vetch's life. He then tries Emily but the call goes straight to voicemail.

"Guess you two are still in the middle of nowhere. We've got a hot lead but it's going to take plenty of eyes to get through what Garcia digs up. Unless something breaks, meet us here at the precinct."

He hangs up and starts to pace. For all they know the killer is ready to strike again. Perhaps has already struck again. What he does know without out doubt is people will continue to die if the vigilante is not stopped soon.

* * *

At 4:30 Reid gets out of the SUV as Rossi prepares to get in. The older agent winces.

"That looks painful."

Reid shrugs. "Numbed," he answers, wiping the drool that leaks out.

Rossi chuckles. "That's good. Hotch will fill you in on what's going on. Hope you feel better, kid."

Reid just nods and heads inside. Rossi gets in and starts to fill Morgan in on the parameters of the search warrant.

"Everything out in the open. No closed closets, no drawers, no electronics."

Morgan shakes his head. "That's fucking ridiculous. If he's emailing with this guy we'll never find the evidence we need!"

Rossi nods. "I know. But the judge was hesitant to give full access to someone he sees as being part of the system."

Morgan grunts. "More like he knew other C.O.'s would be pissed if he didn't do something to back one of them. Especially one who was already screwed by the same justice system he works for."

"That, too. Can you imagine the issues that could be caused if the corrections officers decided to get slow or lazy?"

Morgan just nods. He may understand the judge's reasoning but that doesn't mean he has to like it. They pull up to the house to find Ortiz already waiting for them. The three enter the house. It is a small home. Only 2 bedrooms, a living room and the kitchen. Another room had been turned into a man cave, complete with 52" flatscreen TV and surround sound. Morgan nods.

"Nice. I'll look around this room."

Rossi and Ortiz just chuckle. Ortiz walks into the master bedroom as Rossi opens the door to the other bedroom. He stops short: it is a shrine to Barbara Vetch. One wall is a filled with pictures of her throughout her life. The other three walls are dedicated to her murder and the botched case against her killer.

"Definite obsession," Rossi murmurs.

He starts to study the walls, looking for the most recent information. Is there something here that could show the stressor if he is the unsub? Or hidden in this information will they find leads to the real unsub?

With a shake of his head, Rossi starts to go through the layers of official reports, newspaper clippings and handwritten notes to see what he can find.

In the man cave, Morgan studies the names on the outside of each DVD case. He comes to one shelf where there are no names on the spines of the movies. He eases the batch out and starts to read the front cover. He rolls his eyes.

"Porn. Of course," he mumbles as he puts them back.

It doesn't take him long to clear the room to the parameters of the search warrant. He leaves the other two rooms to Ortiz and Rossi, making his way to the living room. He studies the family portraits on the walls. He thumbs through bills and paperwork sitting on the coffee table. He even flips through the newspapers stacked on the floor.

"Nothing. If he is working with the vigilante it's not out in the open."

Just to be thorough he goes into the kitchen and looks around. Still nothing. He goes to the bedrooms to see what Ortiz and Rossi have found.

"So, Ortiz, anything?"

Ortiz shakes his head. "Nothing. Checked this room and even his bathroom. He's about as boring as a guy can be."

"A guy with an obsession," Rossi corrects from the doorway. "Come with me."

Morgan and Ortiz follow him over to the other room. Morgan's eyes widen when he sees the scope of Vetch's obsession with his sister's case.

"Holy shit."

Rossi nods. "That about sums it up. But there is nothing here that suggests he knows who is committing the murders. Truth is I think he has a good idea who it is and part of him wishes he had the guts to do it himself. He just doesn't have it in him."

Morgan nods. "Based on what I'm seeing, I agree." He points. "I bet if we threaten to take all this down, destroy this room in an effort to see what he knows, he'll talk."

Rossi raises an eyebrow. "Good point. I hadn't thought of that."

Ortiz frowns. "Is that legal?"

Morgan nods. "Perfectly. This is all out in the open. I say we bag a few random pieces as evidence and bring it back to him. We put it in front of him with the promise to put the rest in little baggies and he will talk. This is his reason for living. He wouldn't be able to handle it if we potentially destroyed it."

"Good. Then let's do it," Ortiz says as he pulls several evidence bags out of his pocket.

* * *

At 5:45 Hotch watches through the two-way mirror as Morgan and Rossi sit down across from Sydney Vetch. Morgan clasps his hands over the folder in front of him.

"We searched your house, Mr. Vetch. I have a feeling you know far more about these vigilante killings than you're telling us." He taps the folder. "This is just a sampling of what we found that shows how deep your psychosis goes. When we finish getting it spread out in another room it will tell us why you're doing what you're doing."

Vetch had started to look uncomfortable. "What…what's in there?"

"I think you know, Mr. Vetch."

Morgan slowly opens the folder. Vetch immediately starts to get agitated when he sees the first evidence baggie.

"NO! No! You have no right!"

"A search warrant gave us the right. Currently 2 agents are pulling apart that room to figure out who you're going after next."

"IT'S NOT ME YOU INCOMPETENT ASSHOLES!" Vetch screams, trying to get his hands free of the ring they are secured to on the table.

Morgan leans towards him. "Then you better start telling me what you know about these killings. Otherwise…well, I'm sure only a few pieces will get destroyed or lost. You know how it can be with evidence."

Vetch had gotten redder and redder the more Morgan talked. His breathing is rapid. Too rapid. "NO! NO! NO! LEAVE…LEAVE MY….MY….my…m…"

His eyes roll back in his head and he passes out, falling from the chair, his hands still attached to the table uncomfortably. Rossi and Morgan race around the table to him, trying to get him in a less stressful position while they wait for the EMT's. Ortiz rushes in and frees the man from the table. They get him all the way onto the floor and his feet up. Rossi looks at Morgan.

"Well, I'd say that was less than successful."

Morgan just shakes his head. "Smart ass."

At 6:10 Morgan, Rossi and Hotch watch as Ortiz gets in the ambulance to ride to the hospital with Vetch.

"So now what?" Morgan asks.

"Let's go help Reid with the check of Vetch's life. The answer is either there or in his head. Right now his head isn't going to help us." He glances at his watch. "Either of you heard from JJ or Emily?"

"Not me," Rossi answers.

"Me neither."

"Okay. Go help Reid. I'll give them another call. Could be my message got lost if they were in an area with no signal."

As the other two go inside, Hotch dials Emily's number and again gets voicemail. He hangs up and tries JJ's number…also voicemail.

"JJ, we really need you two back here at the precinct. Give me a call with your ETA."

He hangs up and on a whim dials their personal numbers. Both of those also go to voicemail.

"Damn it." He then calls Garcia. "Garcia, have you heard from JJ or Emily?"

"No, sir."

"Track their phones."

"Yes, sir," Garcia says and rapidly starts typing. "They are…still in the middle of nowhere though not the same nowhere as where they went."

"You have coordinates?"

"Yes, sir."

"Send them to me. Could be Stiles' grandmother gave them another lead to check out. But if they aren't back here soon I want to know where to send the state police."

Garcia pauses. "You don't think…they aren't…I mean are they…"

"There's some bad storms right now. If they had trouble with the vehicle they may just be stranded. For now I'll believe they are just following a new lead."

"Right, sir. Let me know if I can do anything more."

"Shouldn't you be on your way home?"

"Have two searches nearly done and then I can go. I'm staying at Chateau Prentiss so I'm a bit closer if you need me."

"Good to know. Talk to you later, Garcia."

Hotch hangs up. He checks his text messages and sees the coordinates Garcia has sent. The female agents aren't too far from where they were headed so he's not overly concerned.

Yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily lifts her arm from JJ and checks her watch.

_"Shit. It's 7:00 and the rain is showing no sign of easing up," _she thinks to herself._ "And now I have to go to the bathroom. Jen is going to flip if I get out of here in the dark in the woods in the rain. Okay, Emily, just don't think about it. Just ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Fuck, the more you say ignore it the more you have to go. To quote the beautiful woman in my arms: Shit. Shit. Double Shit. Fuck."_

She starts to carefully extract herself from JJ's arms. She says a quick thank you that JJ sleeps so deeply that she doesn't wake. Emily glances down at her new boots. Oh well, looks like JJ won't be the only one getting new shoes this trip. She grabs one of the FBI windbreakers and puts it over her head.

She eases out the passenger door and grimaces as her feet sink in to the ankles. She moves to the front of the SUV figuring if anyone was going to show up it would be her luck they did as she tries for a little relief.

In the SUV, JJ stretches and suddenly snaps awake.

"Emily?" she whispers nervously.

A quick check to the front seats confirms her wife isn't in the vehicle. Irrational panic sets in.

"Oh my God…what…where…EMILY!" She tries to look out the steamed up windows. "EMILY! EMILY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

She spins towards the door as it flies open. Emily raises her hands as she sees the gun pointed at her.

"JENNIFER! IT'S ME!"

JJ is shaking, her eyes wide with fright.

"Jennifer, put the gun down, honey," Emily says with a calm she doesn't feel at the moment.

JJ looks down at the gun, not even knowing she had pulled it. She quickly lowers it as Emily climbs back in. She kneels beside her wife, her muddy boots hanging out the door.

"Honey, I just had to pee. I didn't think you'd wake before I got back in." She carefully takes JJ's gun and places it in the front seat. "Let me pull off my boots, okay? No need to get us covered in mud."

JJ just nods. Emily turns and quickly pulls off her boots. Her pants are soaked but she doesn't worry about that. She sets her boots towards the very back of the cargo area with the wet windbreaker. She closes the door and pulls her wife into a hug.

"I am so, so sorry I scared you, Jen."

JJ just sighs in her wife's arms. "I…I didn't even know…I'd pulled my gun. I was so damn scared. You were just…gone, Em. Just gone."

Emily kisses her temple. "I'm sorry. I know how scared you are of this situation. I thought it would be better to let you sleep. I didn't count on you waking up. I am so, so sorry."

"Not…not your fault. Stupid childhood fears just overwhelmed me for a second." She gives a shuddering laugh. "I was convinced the man with the hook for a hand had caught you."

Emily laughs, knowing the old scary tale JJ is talking about. "Nope, he didn't get me. And I promise, there wasn't a hook on the door when I got out."

JJ chuckles. "I know. It was crazy and irrational. Some FBI agent I turned out to be."

"Jennifer, you are a hell of an FBI agent. Don't ever doubt that. Come on, lay back down. Let me sing you to sleep again."

They lay back down. Emily starts to sing but JJ raises a hand to her wife's lips.

"Singing won't make me stop shaking, Emily." She eases up and looks into her wife's eyes. "I need something more."

Before Emily can respond JJ gives her a deep passionate kiss. Emily just moans as JJ rolls completely on top of her wife. When the kiss ends, JJ stares into dark chocolate eyes.

"Make love to me, Emily. Help me forget where we are. Help me forget anything but your touch."

Emily brings her hands up and slowly unbuttons her wife's blouse. JJ's breathing rate increases.

"Jennifer…are you sure?"

"Yes, Emily. Please."

Emily works her hands around to the blonde's back and undoes the satin bra. Lifting the cups up, she allows her hands to play with nipples already standing at attention. JJ's eyes close as she starts to roll her hips.

"Oh, yes, Emily…make me forget everything but your touch. I don't even want to remember my name by the time you're done."

Emily grips the breasts and uses them to pull JJ down. Her mouth latches onto one as she continues to pinch, roll, squeeze the other. JJ reaches down and undoes her slacks. Emily's free hand accepts the invitation and slides inside them. She strokes softly across silk underwear.

"Oh, Em…in me…please…"

Emily breaks her attention from her wife's breast long enough to answer. "Let me take my time, Jennifer. Let me keep you mind on me as long as possible."

"Ohhh…yesss," JJ replies to the loving offer.

Emily spreads her legs, forcing JJ's wider. This gives her more room to move around in the loose slacks. She slides her hand around back, squeezing the firm, strong globes. This causes JJ to rock her hips even more. She finally brings her hand back to the front and up JJ's stomach to grip her breast.

"Kiss me, Jennifer."

JJ complies as Emily continues to massage her wife's supple breasts. For a good 15 minutes they make out like teenagers. Emily had expected first base before the end of the storm. She had hoped for second base. And she had dreamed of third. But as JJ's need grows, Emily knows she is about to exceed her dreams and actually get a home run.

Emily rolls, putting JJ below her. She pushes down the loose slacks as she starts to kiss her way down JJ's body. JJ's fingers tangle in dark locks as Emily's tongue dances around firm abs. JJ hasn't even realized her panties have been pushed down until she feels Emily's mouth kissing golden curls.

"Oh, Em, yessss."

Emily drags her tongue along the crease where leg meets torso. JJ groans, her throbbing center thrusting of its own accord towards her wife's questing mouth. Finally Emily makes them both ecstatic as her mouth closes over the wonderful gem.

"YES! Oh, EMILY!"

She uses her tongue and teeth to manipulate the sensitive bundle of nerves. One hand continues to torture JJ's breasts, alternating between the two of them. Her other hand joins her mouth at the center of her greatest gift.

"In me…hard and fast in me," JJ begs.

As always, JJ's wish is Emily's command. She thrusts two fingers in hard and deep. JJ arches below her.

"YES! Oh, God, YES!"

Emily alternates sucking and thrusting, driving her wife into a frenzy. She adds a third and then a fourth finger. JJ is now reduced to guttural noises instead of words. Her head thrashes from side to side as her body is taken to the farthest reaches of desire. Emily twirls her fingers one last time and JJ erupts.

"YES! YES! YES! YESSSSSSSSSS! OH FUCK YES!"

Emily's tongue laps up every bit of essence JJ offers her. When JJ's body finally stills, Emily crawls back up her body.

"I love you, Jennifer Prentiss."

JJ gives her a lazy smile. "So…that's my name?"

Emily smiles. "Yes, it is. You are Jennifer Andrea Jareau Prentiss. You are my wife, my best friend, the mother of my children. Tu eres mi mundo, Jennifer."

JJ strokes a hand down her wife's face. "And you're my world, too, baby. Now and always."

"Te amo."

Emily lies back down and JJ curls into her. The brunette pulls the blanket back over them. After a second she chuckles.

"Thought you said this fantasy would never come true."

JJ grins. "That's when I thought we'd just be stuck in hell for an hour or so."

"Ah, I see." She gives JJ a chaste kiss. "Try to sleep, baby. By now Hotch has called the state police. Rescue will be here soon. I'm sure of it."

At those words, JJ sits up suddenly. "Fuck! Help me get situated. No way I'm giving some cop fantasies about two gorgeous women fucking in an FBI SUV."

Emily laughs but has to admit JJ is right. Once JJ is decent again, they lie back down. Cuddling for comfort can be explained away. But if anyone figures out they had sex they would never hear the end of it. No way were they going to become some story told in locker rooms in the Oregon State Police barracks. As JJ settles down once more Emily smiles. She knew (though she'd never admit it to her wife) that the minute Morgan looks at them he will know.

Eh…he can eat his heart out.


	11. Chapter 11

At 8:00 Hotch steps out of the conference room where Rossi, Reid and Morgan are now going over the intricacies of Sydney Vetch's life. He pulls out his phone and calls an old friend with the State Police.

"Goldberg," is the answer.

Hotch smiles. "Always so official sounding, Barry. You know you're just a hack LEO."

The man on the other end laughs. "And you're just a lawyer dressed up like an LEO. So that makes which of us worse?"

"It's probably a tie," Hotch admits with a chuckle.

"Damn right, Hotch," Goldberg agrees.

"Barry, I've got a problem." Hotch quickly lays out about his missing agents and gives Goldberg the coordinates. "Think you can send a unit to look for them?"

"Sure thing. That area they are in is famous for floods and shit. Plus as bad as this storm is could be they just missed a turn. Rain can knock the visibility down there to nothing. Add in the tree cover and the darkness it's easy to miss the road she was supposed to take. I'll get in touch with the station and find the closest unit. As soon as I know something I'll give you a call."

"Thanks, Barry. I appreciate it."

Hotch heads back into the conference room. Rossi looks up at him.

"Sending the Staties after the ladies?"

Hotch nods. "Yes. By now we know something's wrong. Let's just hope to hell they are stuck and not…" he can't finish the statement, memories of Winslow flashing through his mind.

Morgan raises an eyebrow, knowing exactly what's clouding Hotch's eyes. "It's not like before, Hotch. It's not like Devil's Den Park."

Hotch stares at the phone in his hand a moment. "Keep going through the information Garcia sent. The unsub could be in there somewhere."

Hotch pockets his phone and leaves the room. Rossi stands and follows him, patting the concerned Reid on the shoulder as he goes. Reid looks at Morgan once they are alone.

"He'll be running through a thousand 'what ifs' until they are found."

Morgan nods. "Yeah, he will be. Rossi will work with him. It will be okay. Come on, let's find this jackass."

Reid nods and gets back to the paperwork in front of him.

* * *

JJ is in the middle of a stretch when she sees an SUV pass them and suddenly brake. Her eyes widen as it backs up and parks beside them. She grabs for her gun…but Emily had put it in the front seat. She starts to grab at Emily's waist. Emily awakens in confusion.

"Jen? What the hell?"

"Gun! Get your gun! Get your gun!"

Emily grabs her wife's hands. "Calm. Down. What's wrong?"

JJ can only point as someone with a flashlight starts to pick their way towards them on the muddy drive. Emily looks at her wife.

"Stay. Here. And leave your gun alone."

Emily slips on her muddy boots, grabs a flashlight and gets out, ignoring the whimper of fear from her wife.

"Agent Jareau? Agent Prentiss?" the man calls out.

Now out of the vehicle, Emily can see the sate police cap on the man's head. She smiles. "Agent Prentiss. Jareau is inside and sure you're Freddy Krueger."

The man chuckles. "Nope, can't say that I am. Your boss called one of our captains and asked us to come check on you. Looks like you're in a bit of a pickle."

"To put it mildly. Any chance you can get a wrecker up here to get us out?"

The officer shakes his head. "Afraid not. Not until the storm passes. I can give you a ride back to Willamina if you want. There's a nice B&B there and then I can pick you all up tomorrow when a wrecker can pull out your SUV."

"That will work. We'll need to pull a bunch of agency materials out of the SUV."

The trooper nods. "Then let's get to it. Let me radio my boss so he can get word to yours."

Emily nods. "Appreciate it." Emily gets back into the SUV. "Hotch called the state troopers. My guess is he had Garcia locate our GPS and when we didn't move in a reasonable amount of time he sent in the cavalry."

JJ manages a smile. "I'll buy him lots and lots of chocolates."

Emily chuckles. "Good. Let's start getting the gear out of here we can't leave behind unsecured."

JJ sighs. "Yeah, I know the drill. Just like California all over again."

It takes 45 minutes to get things transferred and start their way down the mountain. Just as they clear the last of the wooded roads, the rain stops. JJ blows at a breath.

"Fucking figures," she mumbles from the backseat.

Emily can only grin.

* * *

"Hotchner."

"Hey," Emily says.

Hotch lets out a breath of relief. He hadn't recognized the number on his phone. "You're off the mountain?"

"Yes. The number you see is to a B&B in Willamina. Will be tomorrow before we can get the SUV pulled out of the swamp I got it stuck in."

"How'd you do that?" he asks in amusement.

"The rain was so heavy I couldn't see very well. Missed a turn. JJ found a place on the GPS to turn around. Unfortunately the technology didn't tell us it was a dirt, make that mud, road. Sank into it and couldn't get out. We had no cell signals so we just waited. We knew you'd send someone for us eventually."

Hotch pauses a moment. "You…you trusted that?"

Emily smiles. "Yes, Hotch. We knew you wouldn't let us down."

"Thank you, Emily. You can probably guess I…had some doubts…"

"I didn't have any," she tells him sincerely.

Hotch smiles. "Thank you. Let us know when you start back tomorrow."

"Will do. We did get one lead from Judith Porter. It's thin but we've sent the name to Garcia to pull what she can. We'll follow up on it tomorrow."

"Perfect. See you when you get back to Portland."

"Right. 'Night, Hotch."

She hangs up and looks at her wife. JJ is staring out the window of their room, shame on her face. Emily walks up behind her and wraps her in a hug.

"Jennifer, it was a nightmarish situation. Stop beating yourself up."

"I was ready to shoot first and ask questions later. I was…irrationally terrified, Emily. If you hadn't been with me I- -"

"But I was. And if I hadn't been one of the team would have been. None of us would have let you shoot that trooper. And all of us would have done our best to help alleviate your fears." She smiles and kisses JJ's cheek. "Though I hope they wouldn't use the same tactic I did."

JJ smiles. "They could have tried. I wouldn't have fallen for it." She pauses coyly. "Probably."

Emily chuckles and turns her around. "Let's go get something to eat. Mrs. Benson said she'd fix up a pot of soup for us. Turns out she likes cops and lesbians equally."

JJ grins. "Lucky us."

The two make their way downstairs for a late dinner. They find she has also found old shorts and shirts for the women to wear to bed since they didn't have their go bags with them. The agents enjoy a nice dinner with a very sweet hostess. Regardless of why they are in the area, they have a very nice night.

* * *

Their teammates, however, are not having as much fun. They are still combing through pages and pages of potential suspects. Just after 10, Detective Ortiz walks in. They can tell he doesn't have good news.

"Unsub sent another package. This time he sent it to the local CBS station to the attention of their news director. Luckily their mailroom x-rays packages in the wake of 9-11. As soon as they saw the hands the called us. Two CSI techs are on their way to pick it up. We can meet them at the lab."

Hotch nods and stands. "Rossi, with me. Morgan, Reid, keep digging."

The agents ride with Ortiz to the lab. Rossi looks at Hotch.

"Unless he did this yesterday, it couldn't be Vetch."

"I know. We need to know when that package was sent and from where. M.E. can give us estimated t.o.d. based on the hands. If he was in custody was the unsub doing this to clear him completely or was it just the unsub continuing with his own mission?"

"So many questions, so little time," Rossi intones.

They pace impatiently until the techs show up with the box. Hotch immediately notices it was not mailed but instead delivered by a courier service. "Rossi, get a hold of someone at that business."

"On it."

Hotch and Ortiz stand by as the techs slowly open the box and extract the hands. Hotch blows out a breath.

"Another woman."

A tech looks up. "I'll get her prints after swabbing for trace."

Hotch nods. "Good." He pulls out his phone. "Reid, what women were listed in the Crime Beat this week?"

Reid closes his eyes as he scans that week's article in his mind. "There were 3 women: Melanie 'Mimi' Verlando arrested for prostitution, Sarah L. Coxley arrested for DUI, and Rosette Maria Vazquez arrested for assault and battery."

Hotch thinks a minute. "Find out where the women are right now. Concentrate on Vazquez as she is the most violent offender and the unsub would probably see her as the biggest threat to society."

"Alright. Since Garcia is probably already gone I'll go see if someone here can pull the information for me."

"Perfect."

Hotch hangs up and goes back to Ortiz. The detective sighs. "He knew we'd be watching for packages mailed to the precinct. We didn't expect him to go straight to the media."

"Actually, that is a natural progression. It just came a lot sooner than normal. Something made him stay away from the police station."

"Vetch?"

"Most likely. I think we'll find out this woman was killed after we took him into custody. They know each other. For some reason, the unsub is indebted to Vetch and this kill was to help pay that debt," Hotch concludes.

"Well with Vetch lawyered up we're stuck getting information from him. Not even Morgan's push regarding that shrine to his sister broke him. Hell, it just sent him to the hospital and gave him time to _get_ a lawyer. What the fuck are we going to do to stop this bastard, Hotch?"

"We'll continue to tear Vetch's life apart. The answer is in there somewhere. We just have to find it." He glances at is phone as it rings. "What did you find, Reid?"

"Vazquez couldn't afford bail. Coxley is in a state rehab facility as part of her plea bargain. She went in as soon as possible so she could maybe avoid losing her teaching license. The only one I can't find is Verlando."

"A prostitute…interesting. Norma Stiles was a prostitute. I hate to do it but I'm calling Garcia. We need more information."

A very tired analyst answers after the third ring. "If this is a butt dial I am going to be so pissed."

"Sorry, Garcia, not a butt dial. We have another woman's hands."

In Virginia Garcia sits up, fear freezing her blood. "Oh God! Not Jayje or Em?"

"No! No, they are fine. They got stuck in the mud and are spending the night in Willamina since their SUV can't get towed out until the morning."

"Oh, thank God. Email what I need to know and I'll be at Quantico in about 45 minutes."

"Excellent, Garcia. I owe you a Monster."

"Oh, sir, you owe me at least a case. Talk to you when I have something."

"Thanks, Garcia."

Hotch hangs up and looks at Ortiz. "If there is something to find connecting this victim to the others and Vetch we'll find it."

"With all due respect, Hotch, what does it fucking matter if they connect to Vetch? He's alibied."

"Not as an accessory, he's not. If he knows the killer and doesn't help he'll stand for these crimes along with the unsub or on his own. I'm thinking the threat of time in jail with the guys he used to push around will get him talking. The next files we need when we talk to him are those of any inmate that ever filed a complaint against him. And the bigger the inmate the better."

Ortiz gives Hotch a grin. "Would keep a short man terrified. You're a scary man, Agent Hotchner."

"You should see us at cocktail parties," he says with a grin.

The men turn as the tech walks up. "Prints came back to Melanie 'Mimi' Verlando. Long rap sheet for prostitution."

"And she appeared in the most recent Crime Beat column. That should give us enough to get the paper to shut the column down with or without a warrant. They are the unsub's murder list," Hotch states.

"And if they won't shut it down?"

"Then we'll get the warrant. I'm sure you know a judge who would be sympathetic to our situation."

Ortiz nods. "I can think of 1 or 2."

"Good." He nods towards Rossi as the agent walks up. "What's the word?"

"It's a 24-hour messenger service used by a lot of the media outlets. Place didn't think twice about getting a package late and having to deliver it across town. They are pulling security tapes but said the guy that brought it in had a ballcap and raincoat with a hood on it."

"Figures. Let's go get them. The techs have given us what they can for now. The M.E. will have to let us know about time of death when he examines the hands."

The three LEO's leave, hoping that maybe they'll get a lucky break and catch the unsub's face on camera.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a B&B in Willamina, Emily uses a pillow to muffle her scream as her wife's mouth takes her to orgasm. Smiling happily, JJ crawls up her wife's quivering body and removes the pillow. She kisses her wife, loving the moan elicited when Emily tastes herself. When it ends, JJ strokes a hand through her wife's dark locks.

"I love you, Emily. Thank you for taking care of me out in the woods."

Emily smiles. "If this is the thanks I get remind me to get us lost out in the woods more often."

JJ chuckles. "Bite your tongue, woman."

Emily rolls them. "I'd rather bite yours."

She kisses her wife deeply, trailing a hand down an alabaster thigh. As she starts to kiss her way down JJ's neck….her cell phone rings.

"Son of a bitch," she mutters as she rolls off. She grabs it. "What, Garcia?"

"Oh, grumpiness. Must have caught you in the midst of re-consummating your marriage."

"Speak or die, Garcia. Now."

"Uh, right. Speaking of death, I found the Mimi Judith Porter bailed out along with Stiles. Her full name was Melanie 'Mimi' Verlando, age 26. She had a 2 year old son."

"Had a son?"

"Yeah, she's dead. Her hands were sent to a local TV station and just identified."

Emily strokes a hand over her face. "Son of a bitch. Okay, so she connects to Stiles. Any connect to the other two victims?"

"Not directly. Indirectly, Vetch was working each time they were arrested most recently."

"So are we sure he's not the unsub?"

"Very. But we're damn sure he knows who the unsub is. I just wanted to let you know about the lead you sent me."

Emily glances at the clock in the room. "Garcia…are you at the office?"

"Yes. Hotch asked me to come back in when the hands showed up. He's worried the unsub is going to keep escalating until Vetch is released. When his hands matched your lead I thought I should let you know."

"Thanks, Garcia. Try to catch a nap or something in Morgan's office later."

"I will. I will now let you get back to driving your wife to orgasm…or getting the ride yourself."

"PEN!"

"BYE!" Garcia quickly hangs up.

JJ raises an eyebrow. "Dare I ask?"

"About the last comment, no. About the rest…" Emily fills JJ in on the coincidence. When she finishes she is staring at the ceiling, shame in her eyes.

JJ studies her wife a moment. "Don't do that to yourself, Emily."

Emily shrugs. "Can't help it. Maybe if I hadn't missed that turn we could have had the guys talking to her and the unsub couldn't have grabbed her."

"Or maybe the unsub would have just waited until they were gone. You know you can't start concentrating on the 'what ifs' on a case. It will do nothing but cloud your judgment."

Emily sighs. "A 2 year old little boy lost his mother tonight, Jennifer."

"That happens everyday in our job. Honey, you know we can't save them all. How many times have we comforted each other over that very fact? How many times have you and Morgan beaten the crap out of heavy bags to get past that? Stop feeling the guilt, Emily. Carry the anger with you but let the guilt go."

Emily finally turns her head to look JJ in the eyes. She sees love, compassion and honesty in the crystal blue. She slowly smiles. "We're a heck of a team, Agent Jareau. A few hours ago I was pulling you out of the darkness and now you're pulling me back into the light."

JJ smiles and gives her a light kiss. "Damn right we're a good team, Agent Prentiss. And we always will be."

Emily rolls, putting JJ below her once more. "So…where were we when that crazy blonde from Quantico called?" She settles between JJ's legs and thrusts her center down against her wife's. "Was it right about there?"

JJ moans and meets the next thrust. "Oh, yeah…right about there."

Emily kisses her wife deeply and proceeds to rock both of their worlds.

* * *

At 1 a.m. Reid leaps up. "I've GOT it! I was right! It wasn't there!"

Morgan runs a hand down his face. "It is too damn late for EmiReid especially without our translator here. What the hell did you find?"

Reid races over to whiteboard. "The victims all appeared in the crime beat and they all were arrested on nights Vetch worked. BUT there is someone that didn't make it into the paper the week before the murders started."

Rossi shakes his head. "How do you know?"

"I've just read the intake reports for two Monday's before the Crime Beat column appeared that included Albert Peroles. There was a man arrested that night named Cameron Pace. He was being held for questioning regarding a series of rape-murders in Salem, OR. But before the cops from Salem arrived he had been mistakenly released."

"Mistakenly? Let me guess by who," Hotch infers.

"Right. He allegedly didn't confirm the i.d. of a prisoner that had posted bond. Got 2 days suspension over the screw up."

"Two days to talk with his new best friend about a fun way to use homicidal instincts to get back at the cops," Rossi understands.

Hotch whips out his phone. "We need information on this guy from Salem."

Rossi reaches over and grabs his hand. "We need sleep first. Send an email to Garcia telling her to get some sleep. The detectives we need to talk to are most likely asleep. We can get with them in the morning. If we go into this tired we'll make mistakes. You know that, Aaron."

Hotch stares at his mentor a moment then nods. "You're right. Let's pack in for the night guys."

He gets no arguments from the others, especially since they feel like they may finally have a somewhat viable lead. And an even better, a new line to push Vetch on. After Hotch hangs up with Garcia, he hustles the team out to get a few hours sleep before pursuing the new angle on the case.


	12. Chapter 12

Just after 8 a.m. Emily is sipping a cup of coffee as she finishes her bacon and eggs. She smiles at their hostess.

"I feel guilty for getting breakfast since you made us dinner."

Mrs. Benson pats Emily on the shoulder as she tops off the agents orange juice. "It was my pleasure," the septuagenarian says. "Besides, in my day women couldn't have amazing jobs such as yours. It's been thrilling talking with you about what you do."

Emily smiles. "Something tells me law enforcement lost a powerful tool when they wouldn't let you play."

"Oh, such the charmer," Mrs. Benson says, blushing.

"You don't know the half of it, Mrs. Benson," JJ says as she walks in. She looks at Emily. "Hotch wants us to detour to Salem. Cops down there may know our unsub and we're closer."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "And we're in yesterday's clothes. Come on, Hotch," she grumbles.

Mrs. Benson shrugs. "Will only take one of you to go get your car. How about I take Jennifer to the local mall so she can pick you up a few things and you go get your car?" she offers.

JJ wraps her arm around the older woman. "I love this woman! I get to go shopping _and_ stay out of the woods!"

Emily laughs as the other two women chuckle. She nods. "Okay, that sounds like a solid plan." She glances at her watch. "A trooper will be here soon to pick me up and meet up with the wrecker. Why don't you all head on and maybe we can get back here about the same time."

"Well, Emily, that would be a good idea if the stores were open. They don't roll up the gates until 9."

"Ah, right. Good point. Well then you all go when you can. If I beat you back here I can wait outside."

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Benson digs into a drawer and pulls out a key. "Come on back in and have another cup of coffee. If I can't trust an FBI agent with a key who can I trust?"

Emily smiles. "Thank you, ma'am."

By 10 Emily and JJ have gotten back their muddy but functioning SUV, changed into jeans, blouses and light blazers and are making their way to Salem to find out more about their potential unsub.

* * *

Back in Portland the men had gotten to work at 8 with the information they had received from Garcia. By the time the finish looking through it all at 9:30 they are sure they know their unsub. Now it was a matter of getting Vetch to admit it.

"Morgan, Reid, go to the jail and get them to pull the security video from the night in question. We need to know everything Cameron Pace did from the time he walked into the jail until the time he left. How did he get Vetch alone? How long did they talk? What did Pace see that made him know Vetch was the perfect mark to get him out and what did Vetch see that let him know Pace wouldn't turn on him and would appreciate turning his kills into attacks on the justice system?"

Reid and Morgan hurry out to get the information they need. Hotch turns to Rossi.

"Garcia sent us a list of the crimes Pace was accused of. If he really did commit them he was serial and we should have been called in long ago. Emily and JJ are probably going to run into a brick wall of resistance."

"Especially since their suspect was lost by the Portland police," Rossi adds.

"Exactly. Let's profile this guy. Maybe the profile will tell us where he's living and what he's planning to do next."

Just as they get going, Ortiz walks in. "We found her body. Bastard dumped her outside her own fucking apartment complex. Super found it when he went to dump his own trash."

"Shit," Hotch mutters as he stands. "Rossi, keep up with this crap. I'll go with Ortiz to the scene."

"Uh, with all due respect, Hotch, the press has arrived," Ortiz says.

Rossi stands, grinning. "Are you ready for your close-up, Mr. DeMille?" he cracks.

Hotch rolls his eyes as he sits and starts to work on his statement for the press. Rossi heads out with Ortiz to take a look at the latest dump site.

* * *

Morgan and Reid wait impatiently while the guard on duty in the security office burns them the video they need. As he finishes, Morgan takes the disc.

"Anyplace we can get a look at this?" he inquires.

"This look like a movie theatre to you?" the guard snarks back.

Morgan sighs. "Look, man, we're not here trying to cause problems. We're here to stop a murderer."

"Yeah, tell that to Vetch."

Reid frowns and steps up to defend Morgan. "Vetch did this to himself. He knows the killer and he helped the killer. He's making all of you look bad. Your anger should be with him not us."

"Whatever. You got what you need. Get out so you can find the real killer and let Vetch go. And when he gets out I hope to hell he sues the fuck out of you guys."

Morgan smiles. "Well…pleasure doing business with you."

He and Reid head out to the car. Once inside Reid pulls out Morgan's laptop and inserts the disc. Though they would have preferred to watch it on a large screen they settle for this in case they need to detour to the hospital where Vetch is being treated for a "minor cardiac incident." After a few minutes, Morgan shakes his head.

"Not only was Vetch working, he's the one that processed Pace."

"Yes. And it looks like they kept up a steady stream of conversation the entire time, too."

"We need to send this to Garcia. She can get with linguistics and see if they can read the lips of these guys."

Reid nods and activates the aircard. He emails the entire contents of the disc to Garcia explaining what they need. Morgan can't help but smile.

"Getting awful cushy with the electronics, Pretty Boy."

Reid rolls his eyes. "Don't even joke about that. I can email. That's it. And only because Hotch says I have to in case detectives are trying to reach me that way."

"Right. Before you know it we'll see a Star Wars-like set-up in your apartment."

"Never!" Reid pauses. "Computers are more a Star Trek thing as opposed to Star Wars."

Morgan laughs. "Yeah, well I'm not a nerd like Princess so you'll have to forgive me." He starts the SUV. "Let's go see Vetch with what we have and what we're doing with it. Maybe now he'll be willing to talk."

"Maybe. But I wouldn't recommend containing a colourless, odourless highly reactive gaseous element in your infundibula for an extended period."

Morgan thinks a second then shakes his head. "I have NO idea what you just said."

Reid grins smugly. "Emily would get it."

"Nerd boy," Morgan grumbles good-naturedly, knowing he would indeed ask Emily what the heck the genius had said.

A little while later, Morgan and Reid walk into Vetch's hospital room. Vetch glares at them.

"I ain't got nothing to say to you!" He looks at the other man in the room. "Tell them to go fuck themselves."

The man stands, slightly embarrassed by his client's outburst. "I'm Griffin Croft, Mr. Vetch's attorney. At this time he does not wish to speak with you."

As he had talked, Reid had set up the laptop on the tray table. Morgan nods.

"That's fine. He can listen. We went to the jail today and pulled the tapes of the night Cameron Pace was arrested. See, we noticed his information was mysteriously scrubbed from the lists sent into the paper for the crime column. So we did a little more digging and decided to find out why." He turns. "Reid."

"You were not only working the night Pace came in, you had extensive talks with him throughout the night. This video is right now at Quantico being put through a program that will read the lips of both you and Mr. Pace. My guess is we'll have full transcripts of the conversations by tomorrow. So you can get out ahead of this and speak with us today. Or tomorrow we'll simply charge you based on those conversations as an accessory to murder."

Both Vetch and his lawyer look stunned and slightly worried. Croft stands.

"Agents, if you could step out a moment, I'd like to speak to my client alone."

Morgan and Reid nod, leaving the computer up and running as an intimidation tactic. Out in the hallway, Reid looks at Morgan.

"Five minutes?"

"Maybe 10. Croft will want to make sure Vetch knows just how much his retainer just went up."

Reid laughs and nods, figuring Morgan is probably right.

* * *

Rossi sighs and nods. "Definitely the kill and dump site this time. Strange. This place had no meaning to the unsub other than as a place to live."

"Did the other places?"

"Stiles was killed where she worked. Peroles' body was found on his mother's lawn; the mother that kept making excuses for him. Tildes was found in a child's clubhouse and from everything we've seen he was a troubled child from the earliest. But this place has nothing to do with the past. It was hurried. I have a feeling we'll find she was killed right before she went out to work."

Ortiz nods. "I see what you mean. He may have done it this way to try to help out Vetch."

Rossi chuckles. "Starting to sound like a profiler, Ortiz."

Ortiz laughs. "Not sure if that's a compliment or a threat."

"Call it a compliment," Rossi says with a wink.

Ortiz nods. The two carefully canvas the scene to make sure nothing is dismissed as unimportant. Finally they come together at the start of the alley.

"I think we've seen everything here. Let's get back to the precinct to see what the M.E. said about her hands," Rossi says. "Any word on her son?"

Ortiz shakes his head. "From what I've seen she had no family in the area. He'll probably end up in the foster system."

"Damn. Well, let's at least get him justice that will mean something to him when he gets old enough to understand."

Ortiz nods and the two go back to the police precinct.

* * *

JJ quickly steps in front of her wife when the detective they are speaking to starts to get aggressive.

"Look, Detective, we all want the same thing: Pace behind bars. All we're asking for is a chance to review your files to see if his current m.o. matches up to his old crimes."

"And what the hell do we get in return?"

"You mean other than a raping, murdering bastard off the street?"

The detective nods. "Yeah! We can do that ourselves."

"Oh, really? It took Portland arresting him and us coming in to figure out what he's doing to even come close to stopping him. Tell me again how you couldn't use a little help to stop this guy permanently?"

The two stare each other down. Finally the detective turns and starts to walk away. The two agents follow him into a room with multiple murder boards and file boxes.

"Everything we got is in here. Don't take anything out," he warns.

"We know how to do our jobs, Detective," JJ says, her eyebrow raised in anger. "Now, give us some time to go through all this. If we need your help we'll call."

"Fine." He storms out.

Emily closes the door behind him. "Does he really think we're here to steal his case? Fucking asshole."

"Easy, Emily. This happens a lot and you know it. Let's just see what we can find that could help us figure out where Pace may have gone to ground."

They haven't been working long when the door opens and the detective and another man step in.

"I'm Captain Meadows. What the hell are you doing with one of my cases? We didn't invite the FBI in?"

"You're right, you didn't. Otherwise these cases may have been solved long ago," Emily accuses.

"You stupid bi- -"

JJ again steps between her wife and a man that looks as is he might deck her. "Easy, Captain! We asked your detective for assistance. Pace has murdered 4 more people in Portland in the last few weeks. He's trying to hide behind the veil of a vigilante to curry public support. If that happens, you won't convict him on any of these charges. Why would the public want to take a 'good' man off the streets? Let us stop him before public opinion outweighs the law."

Meadows stares at the woman. "Fine. But you try to leave with anything in this room and I'll lock your ass up."

"Stop being a jerk, Captain. You know we know what we are doing. After all, we sent you a profile 7 years ago that helped you track down a kidnapper."

The man blushes, having forgotten something that JJ hadn't. "Yes…well…get what you need." He walks out, gesturing for his detective to follow him.

As the door closes once more, Emily looks at her wife. "Once again I am reminded you are an amazing woman Jennifer Jareau Prentiss."

"And best you never forget it, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss."

"Not even with the worst concussion in the world, beautiful."

JJ blushes and the two women go back to sorting through the information, hoping to find what they need to bring the murders to an end.


	13. Chapter 13

A little after 2 Emily and JJ walk into the precinct in Portland. Hotch looks up at them hopefully.

"Please tell me you've got good news."

"Sort of. If we get him in custody, Salem has an airtight case against him," JJ relates to him.

Hotch grunts and leans back in his chair. "If we get him into custody. How the hell do we do it? We know who he is, why he is doing it, but not how to find him. If we're not careful he'll just disappear and show up somewhere down the line in our nightmares."

Emily shrugs. "They just missed him at a cheesy motel in Salem. Ortiz had officers check all those types of places here in Portland and no one recognized him. He finally went to all the hotels. He's not staying in a hotel or motel or bed & breakfast. Ortiz was very thorough."

Hotch rubs his face with both hands. His frustration is evident in the lack of tie and the uncharacteristically mussed hair. Not since Foyet have they known so much about their suspect and yet felt so far away from making an arrest. He finally sits forward and calls Garcia on the conference room phone.

"Garcia, does Vetch or any member of his family own rental properties or other homes not in use right now?"

Garcia starts to type. "Uhhh…no, sir."

"Fuck."

"Garcia, what about the guys Vetch is close to? The ones on his phone list?" Emily asks.

Garcia types some more. "There's a guy named Walter Stabler with a cabin on Lake Oswego. Looks like he only uses it sporadically and…the electricity has been on the last 5 weeks. Before that it had been off since the middle of August."

Hotch sits forward again, eager for good news. "What's the address?"

"In your email now."

"Hotch, Stabler was the guy who burned us the video who was really pissed we were looking at Vetch," Reid informs his boss.

Hotch frowns. "Could it have been guilt?"

Reid and Morgan look at each other and shrug. Morgan looks to the unit chief. "To be honest, we were getting such cold shoulders and snide looks I didn't really pay attention. It was making me too angry."

Hotch stands. "Get Ortiz. Let's go check out that cabin. Vests on and be ready for anything."

The team stands and heads out, eager to bring the killing spree to an end.

* * *

The team and Ortiz slowly approach the house on the lake front. In an older area of the lake, it sits on more land and has quite a bit of space between the house and it's neighbor. Add in large trees and it's a very private location: perfect for a fugitive.

As they get to the house, Morgan, Emily and Rossi break off to go around to the back of the house. Hotch, Ortiz, Reid and JJ approach the front. No words are spoken as the assignments had been made on the journey to the home.

In the back, Morgan and Emily try to look into the windows but the blinds are drawn. Morgan keys his mike.

"No view inside the back," Morgan whispers.

"Copy," Hotch replies. "Same with the front. Preparing to knock."

"Copy."

Morgan looks to his teammates who both nod that they are ready. A second later they hear Hotch banging on the door.

"CAMERON PACE! THIS IS THE FBI! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

Everyone hears sounds of rustling inside. A voice calls out.

"I'M UNARMED! I'M OPENING THE DOOR!"

Those at the front keep their guns trained on the door as it opens and a man walks out, hands extended to show he is unarmed.

"Cameron Pace?" Hotch asks.

"No. Walter Stabler. Pace…he's gone. Took off yesterday."

"So you knew he was here?" Hotch confirms.

Stabler nods. "Yeah. Me and Vetch we…we helped him get out. We just…we're sick of seeing the same fucks week after week. Pace wanted to kill so we figured out a way to work with him."

Hotch slowly shakes his head. "You stupid asshole. Any idea how to find him?"

Stabler shakes his head. "No, only Vetch did. He'd wait to see who showed up in the Crime Beat and then call Pace on a disposable phone to tell him who was the worst in the bunch. We concentrated on repeat offenders who were a danger to society."

"How the hell were Norma Stiles and Mimi Verlando dangers to society?" JJ asks angrily.

"Stiles was HIV positive and still out there hooking." He shakes his head. "I swear I don't know why he killed Verlando. Yeah, she had a few busts but nothing serious and she always used protection."

"How do you know that?" Reid asks.

Stabler blushes. "I, uh…I…"

"Never mind," Reid says with disgust.

Emily, Morgan and Rossi come from around back.

"What do we know?" Morgan asks.

"Pace was here but took off," Hotch responds. "We need to search this house for anything that could tell us where he might go next." He turns and looks pointedly at Stabler. "You own this place. Do we have your permission to search?"

"What do I get if I say yes?"

"When we take you to jail we'll keep you away from the inmates that know who you are," Hotch offers coldly.

Stabler looks like he wants to refuse but the thought of being put in with some of those he'd tormented as a guard terrifies him. He finally nods. "You can search it."

Ortiz pulls out a form for Stabler to sign giving the team permission to search the house. He then cuffs him and reads him his rights. Hotch looks at his team.

"Morgan, Emily, JJ tear this place apart. Rossi, Reid go talk to Vetch. His lawyer will have a hard time figuring out a reason for his client to remain silent. I'll help Ortiz take Stabler in and then call a press conference. Time to get the public looking to stop Pace not praise him. The information from Salem should help us do that."

As the other 4 leave with the prisoner, Morgan, Emily and JJ head inside the cabin. It is a wreck. JJ shakes her head.

"Oh, yeah…this should be easy."

Emily and Morgan laugh. Morgan looks around. "I'll take the two bedrooms. You two take this room and the kitchen."

"You suck, Morgan," Emily gripes as she heads into the kitchen.

He just chuckles and goes on down to the bedrooms. The first one is obviously Stabler's. He looks it over but nothing seems to belong to Pace.

In the next room he starts to look around and finally, under the bed, finds a major piece of evidence. He pulls a baggie out of his back pocket and puts in a tee shirt covered in blood. Based on the amount on it, it had to have been worn during one of the murders. He continues to search but this shirt, most likely missed because it was so far under the bed, is all he finds in the bedrooms. He next goes to the bathroom, hoping to find something there.

In the kitchen Emily finds several different science experiments but nothing that points to Pace or the victims. She has just fought back the urge to throw up for a third time when JJ calls to her.

"Em! Come here for a second."

"Gladly," Emily replies, happy to get away from the nasty kitchen. She walks in to see JJ kneeling beside the fireplace. "What did you find?"

"Looks like he was burning papers. Not just newspapers but," she holds up one charred paper, "jail intake papers, too."

Emily nods. "Could be the originals on Pace. They were trying to cover their tracks. We'll let CSI's come in and recover them so we don't risk destroying them."

JJ nods and steps away. She turns to see Emily studying the pictures on one wall. JJ starts to flip through magazines on the table but Emily stops her.

"Jen, look at these. Is one missing?"

JJ walks over and studies the series of photos. She sees the small hole in the wall where a nail had once been. She nods. "Looks like it. I wonder why."

Emily pulls out her phone. "I don't know. But maybe Hotch can find out." She pauses as the phone rings. "Hotch, there's a set of family photos on the wall here in the living room. There's 5 but it looks like there should be 6. Ask Stabler what's missing."

* * *

Hotch turns in his seat to look at the prisoner. "In your living room, did you have a set of 6 pictures on the wall?"

He nods. "Yeah. Why?"

"There's only 5 now."

Stabler frowns. "What? Why? What's missing?"

Hotch puts Emily on speaker. "Emily, what do you see?"

Emily describes the 5 pictures. Hotch watches Stabler and sees him stiffen when Emily finishes.

"The…the sixth picture…it's my daughter's boat, Evergreen Princess. It's at the public marina. She lives on it."

"Prentiss, did you hear?"

"Loud and clear. We're on our way."

Hotch hangs up. Stabler has paled and looks truly terrified for the first time since he opened his door.

"What have I done? Oh, fuck me what have I done?" the man just whispers over and over.

Hotch sighs and hopes the hunch he and his agents share is wrong. "When was the last time you talked to your daughter?"

"Last Sunday. We always talk Sunday nights. Oh, fuck me what have I done?"

Hotch bites back the urge to tell the man there's a good chance he's killed his own daughter.

* * *

Morgan, Emily and JJ study the boat from afar. Emily has pulled a black sweatshirt over her Kevlar vest. They have seen movement and decide Emily will approach the boat as if looking for her old friend Nola Stabler. JJ and Morgan will stay hidden near another boat and be ready to move in if Emily gets in trouble. Emily sticks the earbud in her ear.

"You read me?" she asks

JJ and Morgan both nod.

"Good. Time to see if I'm still up for an Oscar-worthy performance."

Morgan grins. "Do they give statues for 'Best Performance by an Agent Posing as an Old Friend'?"

"If they don't they'll decide to after they see me," Emily says with a grin.

JJ rolls her eyes. "Oh, get over yourself, Prentiss."

Emily grins and the three agents move into position. As soon as Morgan and JJ are in place, Emily walks up and leans on the side of the boat.

"Nola! Hey, Nola, you there? Yoo hoo! Nola!"

Emily just smiles wider as Cameron Pace steps out of the cabin. "Nola's not here."

"Oh, hey, sorry. She must be down at her dad's house. Will she be back soon?"

"She's on vacation. I'm boat sitting for her."

"Ah, cool. I mean," she shrugs "it sucks for me 'cause I'm just in town for a few days and wanted to say hey. But cool for her for getting a break. And cool for you for a neat house sitting deal. You her boyfriend or something?"

"Nope. Just a friend of her father's."

Emily turns and hitches a hip onto the side of the boat. "Really? You look too young to a friend of his. I thought maybe Nola had finally found Mr. Right, ya know?"

Pace smiles. But like many sociopath's it never quite reaches his eyes. In fact, if Emily had to place a bet she would say he's trying to decide how he would rape and kill her if he could get her on the boat. She can hear Morgan calling for police back-up now that they have confirmed Pace is onboard. She just needed to stall him a little longer.

"So, what do you do for a living?"

Pace shrugs, trying to look coy. "I kind of hate to say."

"Ah, come on. It can't be that bad."

"I'm a…street cleaner," he says, looking away as if embarrassed.

Emily sees right through him. Now she knows he's making a play for her. He's just looking for the chance to invite her onboard.

"Hey, that's cool by me. Someone has to do it. And I hear you all get paid big bucks for that. More power to you."

He grins. "Thanks. Most girls hear that and run. You're…you're different."

Emily shrugs. "Who am I to judge anyone, right? Everyone's gotta do what they enjoy. I bet you like it because of the hours. You know, up and out early then you have the whole day to do what you want."

He chuckles. "You nailed it. Like right now I was getting ready to go out on the lake. It's a great day for it." He steps closer. "Would be an even better day if I had a beautiful woman to ride the waves with me."

Emily hears her earbud come to life. "Back-up is 5 minutes out, Prentiss. Do NOT get on that boat," Morgan warns her.

He has no worries. Emily hasn't forgotten Winslow. She will not willingly put herself in a rapist's hands. She bites her lip and checks her watch.

"I…I don't know. I was just stopping by to say hey and see if she wanted to do dinner tomorrow. I've got to be at dinner with my parents in like an hour. And I'm about an hour away." She giggles and smiles self-deprecatingly. "Ooops."

He laughs and steps closer. "Oops, indeed. I think I have to insist you get on board…Agent."

Emily sucks in a breath as he suddenly pulls a gun. She raises her hands.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey now. What's going on? What's with the gun? Is this a joke? If it's a joke tell Nola it's NOT funny!" Emily says indignantly.

He cocks the gun. "Cut the crap, Agent. Stabler told me all about how you all were asking about me. He told me to run. I think he expected me to leave the area. But, see, I have a job to do. I have to show the public I'm not the monster the press and Salem cops are making me out to be. Here….here they are talking about a vigilante doing a good job cleaning up mistakes made by the cops and the courts."

"Where's Nola, Pace?" Emily asks, letting the persona she'd adopted fall.

He gestures to the cabin. "In there. You're welcome to go see her."

"I don't think so," Emily says. "My guess is you've already killed her and disposed of the body out in the lake."

"Have I? Or do I have her tied up below being my little sex slave?"

Emily stiffens, a rush of rage-filled blood filling her head at the implication. "That's not your style. You rape them and kill them. You don't keep them around."

"Or maybe I'm, what do they call it…escalating? Moving on to torture to increase my pleasure. Come aboard, Agent. Serve and protect Nola."

"Emily, keep his attention on you," Morgan says in her ear.

Emily shakes her head. "No, I don't think she's down there. You don't get off on that kind of sex. Men like you only get off when the woman is dead. It's called necrophilia and all sociopaths like you have it. You can't reach orgasm with a live woman so you fuck a dead one." She shrugs as if he's no big deal to her. "To each their own but I prefer a hot-blooded fuck to a cold-blooded fuck."

The more she had talked the angrier he had gotten. But that's fine because Emily could see Morgan easing along the thin barrier between Nola's boat and the one next to it. She knows JJ has probably taken up a vantage point to give her a shot if it's needed. If all goes well, Morgan and Emily will take out Pace before any shot is fired.

Pace steps closer to Emily. "Get on the boat."

"I can't. He won't let me."

Pace frowns. "Who won't?"

"Me, bastard!" Morgan says.

As Pace spins, Morgan and Emily both leap. They wrestle the man to the ground. The gun goes off, harmlessly blowing a hole in the side of the boat. They are still struggling with him when JJ jumps on board, her gun aimed at the man.

"I believe they want you to stop struggling," she says calmly. Pace looks up to see the barrel of her gun pointing at his head. Her eyes narrow. "In case you're wondering, yeah, I _will_ take the shot."

Pace sees something in her eyes that tells him she's not bluffing. He stills and Morgan knocks the weapon away from them as Emily cuffs the man. They quickly pat him down and also remove a 7" folding knife from one of his pockets. Just as they finish, the local cops arrive. As they stand him up, they see Pace is about the same height as JJ, which also fits with their profile of a shorter than average killer. He leers at Emily.

"I'd have made you scream better than any man ever has."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "No chance. You're too short to make me scream."

She shoves him to the officers who drag him up on the docks. Morgan joins them to read Pace his rights and call Hotch. Emily turns and sees JJ glaring at her.

"Uh, what? Fuck, Jen, I swear I would have never gotten on the boat with him."

"Oh, I know that," the miffed agent snorts.

Emily frowns. "Then, uh, what's wrong?"

JJ steps right up to her wife. "That bastard is the same height as me. You'll pay for that 'short' comment, woman. Count on it."

Emily slowly grins as she sees the mischievous sparkle in her wife's eye. "I look forward to the punishment, mistress," she whispers as they both start to giggle. After a minute, Emily looks around. "Come on: let's take a quick look around. Unless Nola really is out of town I have a feeling this boat is a crime scene."

JJ nods sadly. "Yeah, I bet it is."

A brief tour of the houseboat reveals no Nola…but a rather large stain in the galley that is most likely blood. As they exit the cabin, Morgan is waiting for them.

"Nola Stabler?"

"Not here. Large stain that looks like blood inside. If she was here when he showed up her body is probably in the lake," Emily reports.

"Damn. Well we need to head back to the station. Emily, he says he'll talk about all the cases, both here and in Salem but he'll only talk to you."

Emily nods. "I had a feeling he'd say that after this confrontation. Let's get back and see what Hotch has to say."

"Sounds good. By the way, good job up there, partner. You kept your head when he…well…insinuated…you know…"

Emily smiles and squeezes Morgan's arm. "Because I knew you and Jen were here for me. I never doubted for a minute that you would keep him off of me."

"You're damn right. Let's go."

The three agents head for the SUV, eager to get this case finished so they can go home.

* * *

Hotch turns as he feels someone approaching him from behind. He sees two men who could only be the cops from Salem approaching. He extends his hand.

"Captain Fred Meadows? SSA Aaron Hotchner."

The older man nods and shakes the offered hand. "Good to meet you. This is Detective Ivan Caruthers. He's been after this ass for months."

"Well, he's promised to confess everything to Agent Prentiss. Luckily she's one of the agents that looked over your files so she should know fairly quickly if he's lying about anything. To be safe, she'll be wearing an earbud so we can communicate with her if necessary."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but he's a rapist. Will she be safe with him?" Caruthers asks.

Hotch stiffens. "Agent Prentiss is quite capable of handling anything thrown at her. Even if he wasn't going to be cuffed and chained to the interview table she would be perfectly fine. Unlike his victims, she knows who and what he is. And she will use that knowledge to get him to confess to everything he did in Salem and Portland."

Meadows frowns. "How do you know he'll confess? He could just string her along; string us all along."

"He won't because he's a narcissist at heart. He's proud of what he's done, he knows he's caught, and he will want credit for everything."

"Why does he want Prentiss to take his confession?"

"Because he didn't get the response from her he wanted. He wanted her to be scared or repulsed by him. Those responses give him power. He will use this time to try to drive her to react in the way he needs her to; he wants her to be his last victim."

"Will it work?" Meadows presses.

Hotch smiles. "Trust me when I say Agent Prentiss has seen and experienced things in her life that Pace can't even imagine. She won't even break a sweat with this guy."


	15. Chapter 15

Emily walks into the interview room. Pace just leers at her. She ignores him. She takes her time sitting down and arranging her folders in front of her. He starts to get agitated at the inattention.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" he finally asks.

Emily barely spares him a glance. "Just a second. Still getting situated here. We have a lot to discuss and I don't want to miss anything. Besides, what's your hurry? You're not going anywhere for the next 25 to Life, right?"

Pace grinds his teeth, trying to figure out how to get his foe to react. Emily finally finishes and uses a remote to start the camera that will record the proceedings.

"Can you please state your full name for the camera," she orders.

He turns to the camera and smiles. "Cameron Spencer Pace."

* * *

Outside, watching through the two-way mirror, Reid grimaces. "I think I need to change my name."

JJ smiles and pats his arm. "Don't, Spence. It suits you. He won't be remembered for that name anyway."

Reid just nods as Morgan also claps him on the back in support.

* * *

"And you have been read your rights and have refused to have a lawyer present, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. I do want to inform you that since you do have a lawyer on record from an assault charge 4 years ago we contacted him on your behalf. He opted not to be party to these proceedings as he has no desire to represent you ever again. So, if you had hoped to get this confession thrown out on a technicality regarding representation we can end this now."

Pace colours. It tells Emily he is smart enough to know his rights and know that he could have appealed everything based on his lawyer of record not being notified.

* * *

"Score one for my Baby Girl!" Morgan says proudly.

"Definitely looks like he had counted on this all being tossed," Rossi admits. "He may be a little smarter than we anticipated. Still wouldn't bet his brains against Emily's."

"Me neither," Hotch agrees proudly. He is once again reminded just how good his team is on many levels.

* * *

Emily folds her hands on the folders and looks Pace in the eyes, holding the gaze until he blinks. "So, Mr. Pace, would you like to start in Salem or Portland? And before you say anything about Seattle, we can't go there until those detectives arrive." She shrugs as his face reddens. "Sorry."

"What…what happened in Seattle?"

"Oh, those would be your initial rapes; the ones before you escalated. Remember that word you tossed out before? Well, once we're done here today we'll see your escalation to the scum you are now. So, again, Portland or Salem?"

Pace stares daggers at Emily. He takes a few deep breaths, obviously trying to regain control of his emotions so he can take control of the conversation. Finally he speaks.

"Portland."

Emily nods. "Very well." Emily reaches for that stack. "Let's start with how you came to kill Albert Peroles, Jr."

Pace smiles. "It wasn't as satisfying as I thought it would be but it was fun."

It takes about 2 hours to walk him through the four murders in Portland. He readily fingers Vetch and Stabler as accomplices. If those two hadn't already struck deals they'd have been convicted for sure.

When Portland is finished, Emily reaches for the Salem stacks. Pace gets noticeably more excited. It is obvious even to non-profilers these are the killings he is most proud of. He stares across the table at Emily. He smiles, though it does not reach his eyes, which are as lifeless as a shark's. Emily can tell he is once again sizing her up much like a Great White sizing up a seal swimming on the surface of the ocean. These are the cases he would use to get a rise out of her.

For the next four hours she walks him through years of rape-murders in and around the Salem area. Though not even her wife knows it, she is disgusted by the crimes and even more disgusted by Pace's happiness for having committed them. Thankfully she opens the final folder.

"Tell me how you met- -"

"What is your purpose, Agent Prentiss?" he interrupts, his face suddenly a mask of calm. His smile reminds all watching of a snake preparing to strike.

She raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Your purpose…what is it?"

"To put murdering rapists like you away for the rest of your life," she answers as if bored.

Behind the window Hotch stiffens. "I don't like where this is going. His mannerisms changed too much."

"Give her a minute," Rossi encourages. "She knows he's setting her up for something."

Back in the room, Pace's smile fades but his eyes are happier than they have been the entire interview. "My purpose is raping…make that _dominating_ women. I show them they are nothing but chattel; nothing but toys for men; nothing more than a pussy to sink a dick into."

Emily nods calmly. "How nice that you found your calling. Even better: it coincides with mine. And for the next 25 years or more I'll be able to follow my purpose. You, however, will be in jail finding out that rapists like you are nothing but chattel; nothing but a toy for other inmates; nothing but an ass to sink a dick into."

Hotch and Rossi both see it about to happen and race towards the door. They burst in just as Pace leaps up, desperately trying to get to Emily.

She never even flinches.

She knew her team; knew they'd see the man break; knew they'd sit his ass back down so she wouldn't have to. As Rossi and Hotch pin the man to the table, Emily casually gathers the folders together.

"I think that should suffice as a confession." She leans down to make eye contact with Pace. "Have fun in prison, Boy Toy."

She walks out of the room as he continues to shout profanities at her. She smiles at Ortiz, Meadows and Caruthers.

"So, you think you can keep his ass in jail with all that?"

"Damn right we can," Meadows answers. "When are the cops from Seattle getting here?"

JJ sighs sadly. "Unfortunately they aren't. That was a bluff. We're sure Pace is the man they wanted but the statute of limitations is up for those attacks. Hopefully we can at least give his victims peace of mind."

Meadows nods. He turns slowly towards Emily and extends his hand. "You did a damn fine job in there, Agent Prentiss. I apologize for my attitude in Salem and here earlier."

Caruthers looks down shamefully. "I can't help but wonder how many people we might have saved if I'd called you sooner. I have to live with what my pride has done."

Reid pats the man on the back. "You can't beat yourself up. We may not have found all the puzzle pieces for your case. This case was unique in its complexity. For three individuals to come together for different reasons and come up with a murder scheme is nearly unheard of. But you have someone mad at his job, another looking to punish the system, and someone who enjoys killing coming together in an unprecedented way. We'll probably be teaching this case at the academy by next semester."

Caruthers nods. "Thanks for saying that. I promise: next time I have a serial or just a strange one hitting my desk I'll reach out for help. I can't have another Cameron Pace on my conscience."

Their conversations stop as Hotch, Rossi and two Portland cops escort Pace out of the room. He stops walking and smiles at Emily.

"If I ever get out, you'll be my first pussy."

Emily just laughs. "Yeah right, Shorty."

Pace's face goes red with fury. The four LEO's holding him hustle him away before he can levy any other threats at Emily. Emily turns and sees her wife glaring at her.

"Awful quick with the 'Shorty' comment, Agent Prentiss."

"Well, don't tell him but," she looks around as if checking for eavesdroppers before whispering to the gathered agents and detectives, "I kind of like the shorties."

Her friends laugh. The detectives and captain chuckle. Her wife just rolls her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Due to severe thunderstorms, the team is unable to fly home that night. After getting all their paperwork filed they go out to a late dinner and enjoy the time laughing and chatting and picking on Reid who has trouble eating with his stitched lip. As dinner is winding down, Morgan looks at Emily.

"Oh! I almost forgot, Princess. Reid said something to me and said you would understand it."

Emily raises her eyebrows curiously. "What did he say?"

"Something about holding my gas in an arboretum."

Emily starts to laugh. "Why do I feel you got that really, really wrong?" She looks at Reid, who is chuckling. "Reid?"

Reid scoots farther away from Morgan. "I told him I wouldn't recommend containing a colourless, odourless highly reactive gaseous element in his infundibula for an extended period."

Emily waits. "That's it?" She looks at Morgan. "You didn't get that?"

"Hell no! Tell me what he said."

"Don't hold your breath."

"Come on, Prentiss, tell me what he said."

Emily and Reid laugh. "Uh, I did, Morgan. The colourless, odourless highly reactive gaseous element is oxygen. Your infundibula are the sacks in your lungs where oxygenation happens. He told you 'Don't hold your breath' regarding whatever it was you were talking about."

Morgan slowly shakes his head and looks at Reid. "Pretty Boy, you really suck." He looks back to Emily. "And you, Princess, are getting more and more geekified as you get older."

Emily smiles proudly. "Thank you. Wait until you see how I raise my kids. They'll be gifted athletically and mentally."

JJ smiles. "Sounds about right. She already has Henry watching Star Trek and Dr. Who."

"Hell, she had him watching Dr. Who when he was just a few days old," Hotch points out with a laugh.

"Nerdling training, to be done right, must start early," Emily explains. "Now that both kids are on their feet the real athletic training begins."

"For the kids or you?" Rossi asks.

Emily frowns in thought. "Huh…come to think of it…good question."

The team stays at the restaurant long after they finish eating just enjoying the relaxing time together.

* * *

When they get back to their hotel room, Emily pulls JJ into a hug. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me, too. We haven't done that as a team in a while."

"Uh, yeah. I know."

"Emily, get that guilt out of your voice. The break from us you took was needed. Hell, it wasn't really much of a break when you think about it. I think it sort of recharged all of our batteries to be honest. We had to all take a look at ourselves in relation to you and in relation to the team. We're stronger now than ever. That time away helped us all know we are exactly where we want to be."

Emily gives her a kiss. "You're right. But…well…there is one problem I have with where I am right now," she admits nervously.

JJ swallows hard…was Emily still leaving the unit after all? "Uh…what's the problem?"

Emily runs her hand up under JJ's shirt. "You're not naked."

JJ rolls her eyes and pushes her wife away. "You jerk! You scared me!"

"You pulled your gun on me. I owed you."

JJ laughs and pulls her wife close once more. "Yeah, well, okay. Come on, let's get you comfortable, Mrs. Prentiss." She sucks Emily's pulse point. Emily moans. "I want to remind you just how good 'short' can be."

"Oh, yeah…remind away, baby. I fucking love you."

"And I love fucking you. Perfect."

Emily chuckles and backs her wife towards the bed. Soon they are naked and making love. The perfect end to their first case back together.

* * *

The team walks into the bullpen around 3 p.m. on Monday. Emily finds a note on her desk. She picks it up, curious.

_Emily,  
__Come to my lair. Bring JJ. DON'T use email or cell phones!  
Pen_

Emily pockets the note and walks over to JJ. "Jen, we need to go check out that thing with Garcia."

JJ looks up in confusion. "What thing?"

"That consult we're working on that she's running a check on for us. We need to go see her about it."

"But we're not working on a consu- -"

"Just come on," she says in exasperation.

JJ stands and follows her wife down to Garcia's office. As soon as they walk in, Garcia closes the door and locks it. She goes back to her computer and hits a couple of keys before turning to them.

"Okay, we're now safe."

"Safe from what?" Emily asks worriedly.

"Prying eyes." She takes a deep breath. "Kevin and I broke up."

"WHAT?" JJ hollers. "When? Why? How?"

"He got pissed that I was staying at Chateau Prentiss but told him he couldn't and it was a good thing because I ended up being called back in and he would have been left alone so it was a good thing in the end but he just didn't see that and then we yelled about the promotion and his attitude and…" she takes a deeeeep breath. "I told him to kiss my ass, that I deserve better than him, and that we are done."

"Whoa," Emily mutters as she drops down onto one of Garcia's desks.

"Are you okay?" JJ asks in concern.

"Perfectly good. I feel…better now that it's really done. So, on Saturday, unless you are out chasing down an uber-creepy unsub we need a girls night out."

JJ smiles. "Sure. We can do that. Dinner and movie? Dancing? What?"

"I want you all to take me to a lesbian bar."

Emily stands up. "A lesbian bar? Pen, I know we joked about you finding a woman but are you serious?"

Garcia nods. "I am. I think. It kind of seems right. Hell, maybe I'm bi like Jayje. Won't know until I know, right?"

JJ studies her friend and sees this isn't just a whim because of the break-up. "Okay but you have to promise me something: you will be completely and utterly honest with any woman that hits on you. Don't mess with their heads or hearts. Tell them you are questioning. A lot of women don't want to date someone who may suddenly decide she likes men better. Heck, there are some women who wouldn't date me because I was bi. If we go, promise me you'll be honest."

Garcia nods. "I will be. Promise." She raises three fingers. "Scout's honor."

JJ frowns. "Were you ever a scout?"

Emily answers for their friend. "She was a Brownie but the uniforms were too dull."

JJ laughs. "Yeah, I can see that. So, we'll arrange a sitter for Saturday. Be ready for a good time."

"Always! I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it!" she sings.

"Well, you must. Time to at least look half-way professional," Emily warns her. "Now, get your office back on the grid before someone other than Kevin notices."

"I will. Thanks guys!"

"No problem, Pen. And, Penelope, I really am sorry you and Kevin broke up. I know it's hard even if it's right," Emily tells her, squeezing her arm in support.

"Thanks, Emster." She pulls both her friends into a hug. "I love you guys!"

"We love you, too, Pen. Now, let us go so we can clear our desks and get home to see the kids."

"You got it, Jayje." Garcia opens her door to let her friends out.

On their way to the bullpen JJ looks at Emily. "Long talk on the way home?"

Emily laughs. "Oh, hell yeah!"

JJ chuckles. They hurriedly clear their desks so they can discuss the latest turn in their friend's love life and start to make plans for Saturday. It had been a long time since they had a Girl's Night Out. They cross their fingers that no cases come up to ruin their plans.

* * *

**A/N: So there ends #53. I wanted to bring them back together on a case that was kind of light compared to some of my others. Just had to show they were clicking again. (And for those that thought Emily was in mortal danger at the end of Chapter 13—GOTCHA! :o) )**

**I am still working on #54 which will be mostly fluff with a few harbingers of things to come. Oh, and Emily's 40****th**** Birthday party. (In my AU she's just turning 40. Creative license at its best.) So, hope you enjoyed this one. See you later this week with #54!**

**-AR**


End file.
